The return of doctor Zach Addy
by Tsarina007
Summary: Brennan and Booth accept to take a foster child in, however.. she is smarter than they originaly thought and makes it to the team. But as Psychology is her most used degree, she also starts working in a lunatic asylum. The asylum where Zach is internated. She tries to reunite zach and the team.
1. Chapter 1

~My first story here (so please be nice ;D) I'm not a native English speaker so I hope you don't mind the possible grammar mistakes ^-^

And I'll start with saying that you probably won't have descriptions of broken bones or stuff like the murders, as I really don't know where to find that in scientific terms ;D ~

For the first time, Booth and Brennan were able to try their new home. They felt it was time for a bigger house; more place for Christine and Parker to play, a bigger garden and a quieter neighborhood.

"I'm happy with the new house, it's better than the previous one… A room for us, for Christine, for Parker and even one for the Foster kid. She'll like that.' Brennan said, while approvingly looking around the new living room they had decorated. Booth blinked in surprise.

"What... Wait a Sec… An extra room for who?" The special agent exclaimed. His phone rang, but for the moment he ignored this as his partner had revealed some information.

"Your phone is ringing, shouldn't you pick up?" she asked, pointing at the mobile device in Booths hand.

"First, I want to know what this thing is with that foster kid." He informed her. She sighed.

"The lady of the foster agency called two days ago, almost begging me if I could help her. She has a new foster child that needs a home. The woman told me that she believed that I would be... very good as the child seemed to be... more rational than expected from someone of her age." Brennan said, while taking Christine's stuff for daycare. For once she really missed Sweets help in the morning, but she was very happy that he finally found his own apartment. Booth followed her through the house, picking up the things his "girlfriend" forgot.

"Okay, so, why didn't we discuss this, then?' Booth asked. Brennan looked up.

"I must have forgotten about it because of the case we were working on, and then the move and Sweets packing his stuff and... It was just a bit too much on that moment." She exclaimed.

"Then, what did you told the lady? I mean, when did you have to answer?" He saw the look in her eyes, but yet, waited till she told him herself.

"She … the woman seemed desperate. The girl... she had been moved a lot, and she's only been three days in America. So I said we would be pleased to welcome her, to give it a try at least." Brennan bit her lip. She knew Booth couldn't resist that. She leaned in to kiss him.

"So... soon we'll have someone living with us... again." He summarized. Brennan smiled apologetically.

Booths cellphone rang again.

"Booth." He mumbled, listening in to what the person on the other side of the line had to say. He rolled his eyes.

"Your lucky day, two sets of human remains and the day has only begun." He said, while conforming the cop they were on their way, as soon as their daughter was in daycare.

"So, you have a name or any information on the... kid?" he asked now they were on their way to the crime scene.

"Katherine Meyer, she's European. Well, her mother was. The mother died, father unknown. They only seemed to know that he had the American nationality, so she was brought here." Brennan explained.

"Let them have fun looking, finding a father without a name ... or is Meyer..?"

"The mother's name. Elisabeth Meyer and her daughter Katherine, I have the feeling I know the names, but I don't know where from."

"Well, if you don't know... There's no reason for me to know her." Booth said, following the small road that would lead him to wishing he hadn't taken breakfast that morning.

"So, what did I hear from Brennan? You two are having a new kid? Tell me all about it." Angela ordered Booth, while they were trying not to be too much revolted by what Brennan was looking at. Two Girls, probably raped, killed by wolfs. One of them was actually in a cage, on 20 meter from them.

"You're pregnant again? Congratulations!" Hodgins said smiling. Bones looked up.

"What? No, not at all. I accepted to take a foster kid in. She seemed to have some difficulties settling in." she said, not taking her eyes from the decomposing body in front of her.

"Twenty to Twenty-five, died about... 3 months ago, I guess." Bones stated. Booth started taking notes to start searching for the identity.

"And raped." Fisher added, he'd been silence all the time, trying not to get involved too much.

"Poor thing." Angela mumbled.

"Who? This victim or the foster kid?" Hodgins asked. His wife looked up.

"Both, I think. Brennan, sweetie, can I start reconstructing the face or…?" she let her question open.

"Mister Fisher, I think you could start cleaning the bones. Cam has already taken multiple tissue samples, so there shouldn't be any problem. Start with the skull so Angela has something to start the reconstruction with." Colin Fisher nodded obediently and went to work with Hodgins.

"So," Angela locked her arm with that of her best friend, while walking back to Brennan's office.

"The kid. Tell me." She ordered Bones this time. Booth tugged along with the two women.

"Kid? Doctor Brennan, you didn't say anything about a pregnancy. Congra-"A little sign of Bones' hand was enough to make Sweets –who had just walked in Bones glass box- stop talking. He was a bit to enthusiastic about the whole "new kid at the Brennan-Booth residence" thing.

"No Sweets, I'm not pregnant. Why does everyone think that?" Brennan exclaimed.

"Well, you were talking about a child." The psychologist defended himself.

"We've accepted a foster child," the forensic anthropologist explained.

"Well, in fact; you accepted. This information is as new for me as for Sweets or any one here." Booth muttered, but he wouldn't back out now. This "kiddo" needed a place to live, a house to stay, a family to live with; a new home.

"Will someone, please, give me some details or should I drag them out of you during an investigation?" Angela demanded. Sweets was about to make a remark on her impatience, but her facial expression was enough to make him swallow the comment.

"Her name is Katherine Meyer, she's from Europe and I believe she's about to turn…seventeen, or eighteen, I'm not totally sure. I didn't get her file yet."

Angela sighed. "Being in foster care when you're about to be eighteen. You sure you can do this, she could be quite rebellious."

Brennan shrugged; she seemed to think she could handle the situation. For all, how difficult could a young woman be? She would find out soon enough.

~If you liked it, please review so I know that people are reading this .. and if you have comments or critics about how I could make the story better, please feel free to tell me ;D ~


	2. Chapter 2

~And here it is, the next chapter ;D Hope you like it ~

"I have to admit, I'm surprised that you let Fisher examine the bones alone so you could come, Bones." Booth said smiling while driving towards the place where they would pick –up Katherine. The identification of the victims didn't go so good, so they could still afford being away for a while. The others were gathering samples and evidence and they would call Brennan when the team had a hit.

"Just to be sure, we won't drag her along with us today, right?" Booth asked, hoping the girl wouldn't have Temperance lingering over a decomposing body, wouldn't be the first memory that popped to her mind when she thought about them.

"Of course not. Yesterday evening, I went to a school to make sure she could apply to the best there is. She can start immediately." Booth grinned, knowing Brennan had taken care of everything.

When they arrived, an elder woman with short grey hair was waiting for them.

"Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth?" she guessed. Brennan shook the lady's hand –"we called each other"- as the two woman looked how Booth was already taking his FBI-badge out. Pure habit.

Brennan smiled as he tucked it away.

"I'm Miranda, nice meeting you. I'm responsible for Katherine.' She announced.

As they walked towards the little office of the lady, Booth and Brennan saw mostly dim, grey, old walls and a lot of doors. There wasn't a child anywhere.

"Normally, the children don't stay in here, but we had to make a little exception for miss Meyer." Miranda explained when she saw the look on Brennans face.

"Why?" Booth took the seat opposite the desk of Miranda.

"She has been through a lot these last six months, she seems to be a little…alienated from normal social contact. She has difficulty with… well, getting used at new people and new situations. That kind of stuff." Miranda smiled hopeful as none of the people in front of her seemed to be bothered by this piece of information.

"Nothing new, that's the same problem with Bones and the Squints. So.. she's a bit troubled, she's rebellious. Doesn't have that something to do with the age as well?" Booth asked confidentially. Miranda shrugged, not sure what she could or should answer.

"How many foster families has she visited these three weeks?" Bones asked. Miranda looked a bit more worried than she did before.

"Well, to be honest… You're the seventh and.. sort of my last resort." The lady confessed. None of them was aware that the seventeen year old Katherine could hear every word they muttered, as she was in the room next to them. In previous situations, this had given her a very clear view of whom she went 'home' with.

The girl didn't want to be pitied because of the situation, she wanted to be able to do what she came here for; find her father, find a job and hope that she would have some peace.

None the less, she recognized the name of the woman; Temperance Brennan, one of the most famous forensic anthropologies there were. Katherine didn't know that the woman was a guardian. She wasn't married, but she did have a child. And just like her, Temperance Brennan had lost her mother in her teens. Katherine had once looked up to this woman; her knowledge, her passion, her ability to stay rational at any moment… She didn't knew how to react on this couple. The others were.. easy to scare, but this one seemed to be different. This couple didn't react as the others had done, they didn't promise that Katherine would be the most happy child there was… They sounded at least a bit realistic.

A lock of red hair fell in her face. She pushed it out of the way, but already knew that in five minutes it would be hanging in her face again. When she laid her head against the wall, she heard that Brennan got her file with all the information they needed. Katherine sighed, this would be the same thing all over again until that Miranda learned that she had to point certain things out. One of those was, that Katherine didn't went to school, wherever she lived. The only thing she could hope for, was that temperance Brennan would take the time to sift through the papers and find out, before Katherine was in trouble again.

Chairs were moving, that was the sign for her that she would finally see the already known face of Doctor Brennan and to meet the man the doctor chose to live with.

She made sure that she looked presentable, that her t-shirt looked nice and that the make-up still looked good. Then she just stood in front of the door, waiting for it to be opened. See how they reacted.

Miranda had already foreseen this, yet she didn't warn the new foster parents. Katherine would find a way to try to scare them anyway. In Miranda's eyes, the girl had a nag for Psychology. She had told Brennan and Booth. It seemed to make the male laugh, although the old woman didn't know why. She didn't ask out of discretion.

Temperance Brennan just looked at Katherine when the door opened, Katherine would have noticed something if the doctor –Bones, as the man, Booth, seemed to call her- was scared of her. None of the females flinched as they just looked at each other. In the corner of her eye, Katherine had seen that the man reach out for his gun, but stop instantly when he noticed that she'd seen it.

'Katherine, this are Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. They would like to –"

"I'm able to speak for myself, thank you." Brennan interrupted. Katherine couldn't do anything but smile. The young girl wasn't that fond of the old lady who was in charge, so seeing Brennan telling the woman what to do, was rather funny.

"Nice meeting you, Katherine. You're bags are ready?" Booth asked smiling. Katherine tilted her head to one side, looking at him as though she was scanning him.

"You've been in the military." She mumbled. Booth looked surprised, but nodded.

"And now I'm a agent." He said.

"Ready to go?" Brennan asked. Katherine nodded after a silent, theatrical sigh. As Booth was carrying her bags, she had nothing to do but stumble after them.

"Doctor Brennan, you might not believe in God, but I'm sure you have just accomplished a miracle. I haven't seen the girl smile at anyone when she just met them." Miranda said with a little grin. Brennan was surprised that the old lady didn't even notice that Katherine had been Laughing with her.

~feel free to leave comments of critics for me... Please review~ ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

A thank you very much to the persons who reviewed ;D I really apreciate it ^-^

"So, Katherine. Would you mind telling something about yourself?" Booth tried as the new girl seemed to be very uncomfortable and silent in the backseat of the car. She looked up surprised.

"What do you want to know?" She passed the question back to Booth. He looked at her in the review mirror and looked at Brennan, who was thinking about questions.

"Do you have…hobbies? Things you like to do? That kind of stuff."

Katherine looked at her hands. "I used to play Piano... and guitar. I started with the violin but I didn't enjoy it anymore, so I stopped." She answered, but made no effort –yet- to ask questions herself.

"Why have you changed foster parents that much?" Brennan asked. Booth looked at her, tried to make her see that is might not be a very tactical question, let alone a nice one.

"What? It's a question, Booth." Brennan tried to defend herself. Katherine looked interested from one to the other; madly in love, yet constant disagreeing. Nice couple. So opposites do attract.

"I didn't like them very much, they didn't like me. Seems I'm sort of an insufferable brat." Booth looked a bit weird to her, but she was used enough to that treatment, so she wasn't bothered by it anymore.

"Don't you have any questions for us? I mean, feel free to ask..." Booth tried, thinking it was getting a bit awkward that she didn't seem very interested in...anything. He just wanted to blame it on the fact that it was all new for them and for her. Maybe it wasn't as new for her as it was for them, but still, she had to live with complete strangers and her mother just died.

"What do you do for job?" she asked silently. It was something she wondered.

"I'm a Special Agent, I work for the FBI." He sounded very proud of his job.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist." Brennan said smiling. Booth looked at the curious face that Katherine made.

"A forensic anthropologist is a-"

"I'm aware that forensic anthropology is the examination of human skeletal remains, often for archeological reasons or law enforcement. In the first case, pure historical research, in the second to help identify bones of victims." Brennan looked around, amazed that Katherine seemed to know very well what she was talking about. Booth was too buzzy with being cranky because Katherine cut him of mid-sentence.

"Are you interested in forensics?" Brennan asked, turning to Katherine in interest.

"I was, some time ago. I've read all of your books. Miranda or whatever she's called, didn't need to tell me your name, I recognized you from the pictures on the back." Katherine explained.

"That means that he's the FBI-agent of your stories?" She smiled a little, remembering few of the things Brennan had said about this character.

"They are based on real-life, that doesn't mean that they actually are people whom I meet with in my daily life." Temperance Brennan didn't like it if her fictional characters were compared to her friends in real life, mostly because those friends already mentioned that they did see the resemblance with one of the characters.

"You don't like Miranda? She seemed nice, though." Booth changed the subject. Katherine shrugged as Booth parked the car in front of the house.

"I think she's rather a.. pain in the ass. And Irritating, extremely irritating." She mumbled while getting out of the car. She acted as she didn't saw the look that Booth and Brennan exchanged. She hadn't been very friendly, mostly arrogant. It wasn't how she was in real life, not totally that is, but it was … a kind of protection. She had had her hopes up the first time she went to a foster home, and that turned out to be a disaster. The second wasn't that much better; she let people get under her skin. Now she learned to protect herself from that.

Brennan showed her around the house. Sometime Booth seemed to think she was wrong, but it turned out that he was thinking like they were still in the old house. Katherine looked around in her new room; it wasn't as big as the one she had back home, but by far the biggest of the foster homes. There was a luxury bed, her own bathroom, a desk where she could work on, a reasonable sized wardrobe. Not that she would put anything in it for the first… 3 to 8 days. Katherine was sick of packing and unpacking, just to remake her bags again. She wasn't surprised that Brennan was surprised to see her again so soon. Katherine would like some time alone, yes, but she realized that if this had to work, she had to make an effort. Booth smiled to see that at least, Katherine wasn't the kind of youngster who locked herself up in her room. On a desk, near Brennan, Katherine saw the file that Miranda had given to Brennan. She wondered if the dark haired woman had already looked at it.

"Christine is in Daycare, but tonight you can see meet our lovely little thing." Booth said smiling, waving with a picture that stood on the cabinet with family photos. Brennans phone rang. Her face turned very serious.

"Booth, we have to go. Euhm… Katherine, I hope you don't mind that we'll have to drop you off at school right now? We'll pick you up afterwards." Brennan tried. Katherine muffled a sigh, Bones hadn't read in the documents yet and she didn't want to start about it now, so she just nodded and took her jacked.

"I've informed the school that you would be earlier than expected. We'll pick you up at 4 p.m. okay?" bones said before they left. Katherine nodded and waited until they left around the corner, before she walked away from the school buildings. The phone number of her new boss was already on speed dial.

"Mister Simons? Would you be able to send someone to pick me up? Yes, I can finally come to work like a normal person." She informed him smiling. She only had to wait for 5 minutes till someone would come to get her.

In Booths car, headed for the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan were discussing Katherine.

"She seems… nice, reserved but friendly." Bones said.

"I hope she just opens up a bit. I mean, she barely looks at us, she doesn't talk…" Booth had to avoid a car that hadn't seen him coming. Or rather, the driver wasn't paying any attention. Little did Booth know the driver speeding to pick Katherine Meyer up.

"Booth, I think it's normal. She barely knows us, she is in a country she doesn't know, she has just lost her mother. I wasn't very garrulous when I just arrived in a new foster home." Brennan defended the young girl. She knew how it was to be in a foster home, he didn't.

"You're right, let's just hope it gets better. We should give her some days to adjust." Booth gave in. "so, how far are we in the case?"


	4. Chapter 4

~THank you for the reviews ;D Critics and comments are always welcome =^-^= ~

"Aha, Katherine Meyer!" Doctor Simons said enthusiastically when Katherine stepped out of the car. She smiled, maybe a tad shy, yet she felt more comfortable here then with Brennan and Booth. This was a familiar institution.  
"Welcome at the Washington mental Asylum." This Doctor had already passed sixty and had grey-white hair. The suit he wore was brown, tidy and professional but also casual, something in between.  
"Very nice meeting you, Doctor Simons, it's an honour." Katherine said while shaking hands.

"I'm the one who should be honoured, Doctor Meyer. You're quite famous amongst psychologists and Psychiatrics; one of the best, I've heard." She tried not to blush as she followed him through the buildings. Katherine was…smart, very smart, a genius in fact. Her mother had noticed that from a very early stage in life, so there was no time "lost" in schools where she was years ahead of the classmates. She did everything for the education of her daughter; special classes to keep the girl entertained, private teachers, donations who would make sure that Katherine could go to the best schools in Europe and would be admitted despise her age. That Alexandra Meyer was a teacher, a professor at university herself, was a good help for her daughter, and the easiest way to contact people. That was the reason why Katherine had already two doctorates at the age of seventeen; Psychology and… forensic anthropology.

She was indeed –as doctor Simons believed- one of the most known shrinks –definitely because of her age- but not many people knew she also had done anthropology as well.

_Brennan should know though, if she took the time to read the documents Miranda had given them. Even if she would be the first of the foster parents to do so.  
_"I hope you like it; this will be your office." The man woke her of her thoughts, showing her a large room with huge windows. Sun was shining through them, making the office very bright. Through the glass, Katherine could see the garden where some of the patients were strolling. Free, or so it felt for a while, though they were discreetly followed by personnel and security cameras.

_Big brother is watching you; you would go insane if you knew how strictly you were followed._

"This is far more than I could wish for, thank you very much." She said grateful. The old man chuckled and pushed a button from the panel on the big Mahoney desk in front of the windows. He had called for someone; Katherine looked which button he had pressed.

"Doctor Meyer, this is Jason. He is here to assist you in any way possible, see him as your personal assistant. He will help you find your way in this maze, drive you anywhere you need to be –as I heard you don't have a driver's licence- and maybe, if you ask him very nice, he might bring you coffee and thee."

She was treated too well, she realised that, but didn't complain.

"Katherine Meyer," she introduced herself when Doctor Simons had left the two of them alone.

"Jason Stratford. I've worked here as a nurse, but I'm very happy that I can be your assistant, Doctor Meyer." He said with a little sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. Katherine looked around.

"Who am I replacing?" she asked Jason as she was checking how big the bookshelves were. Maybe, when her mother's books had arrived, she could place some of them here.

"No one. Doctor Simons has …elected a few patients for you, mostly difficult ones, if I might be free to say so. If you want it, I could get you the files right now." The man suggested.

"If you don't mind, can I accompany you? It'll be easier to get to know the building." She said. Jason smiled.

"No problem, maybe we meet a few of your new colleges on the way there." She said, showing her the way she had to go. During their stroll, he told her about the security protocols. Right now, Doctor Simons, the head of the Lunatic asylum was taking care of her own badge which should give her permission to go almost everywhere. She had to be scanned before she went to see a patient, no weapons allowed.

"I don't carry any weapons; words can accomplish a lot more than guns or Tasers will ever do." She explained her "weird" behaviour. Well, Jason thought she was weird.

As Jason continued, she also learned that she almost wasn't allowed to visit the patient's rooms, that was reserved for the nurse's. The doctors, psychologists and psychiatrists had rooms they could use. Secure rooms.

Katherine was kind of used to this sort of protection measurements. Some people could react rather badly or aggressive, and on those moments, it could be easy if there was someone watching out for you.

"You know, I've read your book." Jason started. This piece of information surprised her slightly, she hadn't thought that Jason was the reading-type, and she had definitely not believed that Jason would be interested in pure-psychological crap, as one of the friends of her mother had described her book. Of course it was meant good, it was the truth. If Katherine had to right a paper, it did become quite technical most of the time. Her book did sell, to people who had studied psychology, any other didn't like it that much.

"Did you understand it?" she asked smiling. Jason made a face and bit his lip.

"Not the details.. but the main text, I think so." He said. Katherine nodded approvingly, he was smarter than she had thought. Or she was losing her touch, or she was to pre-occupied with the constant moving around to pay much more attention to other things. She hoped it was the last.

"So, are you going to visit any of your patients today?" Jason asked her. Katherine shrugged.

"I think that today, I'll be reading their files and gather some information about them. Tomorrow, I'll go to meet them." She told him.

Once she was back in her office with the papers she needed, Jason left her by her own, but not without giving her his phone number and showing again which button she had to press when she needed anything. She smiled grateful as he left and started reading in the dossiers.


	5. Chapter 5

~Thank you for the reviews! It really means a lot for me ^-^ ~

Brennan was looking at the remains, but the file from Katherine was not very far away. She wanted to read it, but for now she was pressured in to solving a crime, looking for cause of death and that sort of things. Fisher leant over the skeletal remains in a way that would probably freak out normal people. Brennan's eyes fluttered from the body to the file, and back to the remains.

_Try to concentrate on the job first._ She told herself in her head.

Angela came strolling in, showing the facial reconstructions she had made of the victims to place them next to the remains. Her eyes fell on the dossier.

"Katherine Meyer." She read, just before Bones took the file before her friend could.

"Hey, I just want to learn to know her. Then maybe we get along… if you ever bring her with you." Angela muttered looking at her friend.

"It's the first day, she barely knows our names, she hasn't seen Christine yet and maybe seeing corpses and skeletal remains is not the best memory for a first day." Brennan said, taking the file away.

"You sound like… Booth, sweetie. I know you don't mean that." Angela was as stubborn as she always had been. Fisher looked up.

"Maybe she even likes it… not everyone is scared of corpses or fears death. Some of us welcome it, as a relieve of the persistent rut of life." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"You know what; let's try focussing on the case for a while."

"Yep, totally Booth talking…" Angela mumbled, almost stumbling onto Booth as he ran in.

"You're in a hurry." She muttered. Booth ignored her.

"You gave the school my cell phone number?" He asked Brennan. She nodded confused.

"Is something wrong with that? I just thought that it would be best if they had both our numbers."

"The school called me, Katherine never showed up." He told his _girlfriend_.

"What do you mean, she didn't show up? We practically dropped her off in front of the door. She couldn't have got lost. And even if that was the case, why didn't she ask anyone for directions, or even called me?" Brennan asked unsure. Booth sighed.

"I don't know. Oh, god, I wondered why she had that weird look on her face when we dropped her off... but I've looked at home and she isn't there. She doesn't have a key, and yes, I drove the same way we took to get there." He had taken his time to see if he could find her.

"You two mean to say that you have to look out for a seventeen year old, and in less than an afternoon she gets away?" Fisher asked, trying to hide the smiled that tugged on the corner of his lips. Bones' face was rather cold when she looked at her grad student, who turned to the remains again. He didn't utter a word of comment anymore.

"Show me a picture of her; we're in D.C. there must have been a camera who picked her up." Angela suggested. The remains rested were they were as the trio hurried to Angela's office. She scanned the picture.

"She looks nice, not really a rebellious type though." Angela muttered while she worked. "And she's pretty. That red hair… is she Scottish?"

Brennan took the file and started looking through the documents.

"Nope, Belgium." Angela wasn't cranky about being wrong, a thing Brennan valued in her friend as she wasn't able to pull that off most of the time. Now Bones started searching through the files, she could read them as well, but in a quick, hurried manner.

As Cam walked in, she looked confused at the state of emergency two of her employees and Seeley worked with.

"What's going on?" she asked. Fisher, who had found new information, lingered behind her.

"Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan have already lost their Foster daughter, so Angela hacked a few important camera's to look where she has gone." He had guessed the last part, but it was true.

"You mean the girl the two of you picked up less than four hours ago?" she tried, Angela nodded.

"There!" She shouted as the computer recognised the face of Katherine. "She called, walks a bit and…oh, god, picked up by another car." She concluded.

"Can you follow it?" Booth asked. Angela did her best.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. He turned around, the tone in her voice was… unsure. When Brennan didn't feel sure about a situation, something was very wrong.

"What's up? You found something? Has she skipped school with other foster families as well?" he guessed. Brennan nodded.

"That's the mistake we made… I should have read the file. It's all in here why she didn't want to go to that school." She said. The others –apart from Angela, who did her best to track the car- turned point blank to Brennan.

"She has already finished school. She's… a genius. There are test results here, her IQ, grades she got. She has already finished university, Booth. She's way too smart to go to a normal high school; she has already done all of it." Bones exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I mean, is that even possible... finished uni at seventeen?" Cam asked. Brennan nodded.

"In certain cases, exceptions will be made if you can show the student is already up to the test. And if that person has the needed exams done, there is no reason not to allow her." The woman explained to her boss.

"So where is she now? She can't just have left in a car, can she?" Booth asked.

"She's at the Washington Lunatic Asylum." Angela told them, watching as the car drove on the way to the gigantic institution.

"Then that's where we have to go." Bones said.

"Hey, just to know; what did Katherine study?" Angela asked. Brennan looked through the papers.

"Psychology…" Booth couldn't resist a little grin. "And Forensic anthropology." She finished.

"She has the same degree as you?" Cam asked surprised.

"Yes, and ... she studied as a grad Student with my English college in Oxford." Brennan couldn't believe what she was reading. It all sounded so unreal, yet her "friend" had told her about an extremely talented young girl, Kat. That could be short for Katherine.

"Wait, the one … we found murdered?" Booth asked, just to be sure.

"Which other have you met?" Brennan asked, taking her jacket.

"What are we doing?" Booth asked, following her through the big hall of the Jeffersionan.

"We go to the asylum and talk to her. Asking her why she didn't say anything." She said over her shoulder.

"What did I miss?" Hodgins asked when he came to Angela's office, hoping he would find anyone there.

"You want the short version? Or every detail?" Fisher asked while returning to the bones of the victims Brennan seemed to have forgotten. That was a first.

~If you liked it, please review... if you have any comment of critics about the story, please, feel free to tell me ;D

(I'll give you a virtual Cookie ;D) ~


	6. Chapter 6

Helllo... I'm back again... You people asked me to update sooner.. I'll do my best to write more, but I also have schoolwork and other story's on other Sites ;D

Thank you for the reviews ;D

"Doctor Meyer?" on the little machine which she used to call Jason if she needed him, a little red light was blinking. Katherine looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" she asked unsure.

"There are people who asked for you, they're at the reception. Doctor Temperance Brennan and agent Booth of the FBI. Should I let them come in?" Jason asked. Katherine looked confused. Did they actually read her papers? Then still, how did they know the was here?

"Eh.. Yes, please, let them in." she said.

"Good evening, my name is Jason Stratford, I'm the assistant of doctor Meyer." Jason introduced himself to the two visitors who were waiting for him. They exchanged a weird look.

"Wait, what? Katherine has an assistant?" Booth asked, poking Brennan in the ribs. She shook her head sighing, like she didn't heard the man the first time.

"Yes, it seems natural to me. The way she gets what is going on in everybody's minds is incredible. She is top rated amongst modern-day psychologists. You seem to know her personnel, yet you didn't know this?" Jason asked while leading Booth and Brennan through the Asylum.

"We only… we don't know her that well yet.." Booth mumbled. Jason smiled softly and turned a few corners. For Booth and Brennan this place was a maze, but Jason knew his way. He came before a giant Mahoney door and pushed the little bell on the left side.

As Katherine pushed another button –she wasn't totally sure that it was the right one, but just went with her instincts… and the little light to her aide- the door opened with a little click. Unlocked.

"Gee, heavily protected." Booth muttered as Brennan went inside.

"Goodevening." Katherine mumbled silently as they walked in. Booth looked around the office; the bookshelves, a table with four comfy arm chairs, a couch to lay on like it was with a stereotype shrink… He whistled between his teeth.

"Now this is what I call an office." Booth turned to Katherine. "You know, this one is bigger than the one of my boss's bosses boss, and that's the head of the FBI." He told her.

"I didn't knew that. Maybe you could call it a doctor's privilege." She said, happy that none of them started shouting or something like that. She had kept quite a lot from them.

"If I can believe the papers in your file…" Brennan started. For a second, Katherine's face fell, but she regained control over her expression in a matter of seconds, maybe less. The young girl nodded to make the bones specialist go on.

"I could use this as proof." Booth said, pointing at the office in which they stood, Katherine smiled grateful. She wasn't really used at all this, but she liked the appreciation, and the fact that Booth didn't seemed to care that she wasn't in school right now.

"Then that means you are very smart." Finally, Bones could finish her sentence without Booth interfering.

"You could say that." Katherine confirmed.

"Why didn't you say anything to us? At home? At the school?" Booth asked while looking outside the huge windows. Katherine sighed and took her seat behind her desk.

"The first foster Family.. I told them everything. The 'father' almost hit me and told me it was no good to lie just because I was too lazy to go to school like a normal child. I didn't get the chance to explain or proof anything so I ran. I went back to Miranda in good hope for another chance. The second family was the same… I had to be like any other kid, I had to be normal. My European papers didn't count for them, they even believed that I used cheap tricks to fool them into believing me. I called Miranda to pick me up again. I had had enough and decided not to tell the foster parents any more. For the rest… I have an easy upchuck reflex and I have something for arrogance." She told them truthfully. Brennan nodded.

"Good. I mean, it would be better if we knew this from the beginning, but .. it hasn't been that long and this is something we can live with." Bones said. Katherine's smile brightened.

"Sure?"

"Well, you know.. Bones here is kind of a genius to me .. and I can put up with the squints, so.. why not?" he said.

"And no offence or anything, but this lady has to go back to her bones table." He added, starting to push Brennan softly to the doors.

"That's not what it's called, Booth, and you know that very well. But you are right, we have a murderer to catch." She admitted.

"Would you.. do you mind if I come? I mean, normally I only start tomorrow so.." Katherine tried.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Booth said.

Jason was waiting for the guests in the hallway.

"uhm… Jason, I'm leaving for today.." She informed the man. He nodded.

"Should I pick you up at home, tomorrow? Around seven?" he offered. Katherine nodded gratefully and locked her office behind her.

"So when you said you were interested in Forensic Anthropology…" Brennan started as soon as they were in the car. She was trying to make a conversation with Katherine and readying Booths rapport on the same time.

"I was so interested that I studied it, yes. And I had my doctorate, that too. " She answered.

"Then why did you study Psychology, 'cause I'll warn you.. Bones is no fan of Psychology." Booth warned the young girl.

"Ah, I was interested in the bones of humans… Their deaths, and before I did anthropology, I had to be a doctor, so I also know how the flesh and the guts work and stuff..and then I wondered why. What was going on in the mind of people. So I did Psychology as well. And I try to keep up with the articles people like Brennan publish." Booth looked in the review mirror, his face wasn't showing any amazement. Rather… he looked like he thought she was crazy for studying that much. She didn't mind, people often were surprised and some didn't think it was good for her to start University that early.. but she did it.. that's what counted.


	7. Chapter 7

~hank you soooooooo much for the reviews ^-^  
I like it when there are reviews, because then I know that there are people who read it already (then I know I can put the next chapter on) and liked it ;D ~ Enjoy! ;D

Katherine looked around at the Jeffersonian like a child in a Toyshop. She had seen a lot of labs, very high-tech, but this was one of the best?

"We saw your territory, well, this is Bones' territory." Booth said when they saw her looking.

An Afro-American woman was awaiting them.

"Seeley, Doctor Brennan, I know that personal life can be difficult, definitely with a teenager involved, but we're trying to solve a murder." She said.

"Of course, we're aware of that." Brennan didn't even stop to talk to ..well, her boss, probably, so this lady had to 'run along' with them.

"Oh, right, Cam, this is Doctor Katherine Meyer. Katherine, this is Camille Saroyan, head of the Jeffersonian." Brennan introduced them. Cam was surprised she only received a rather cold nod form the young women. This Katherine looked very young to be a doctor, and where did she suddenly come from? She looked at Booth for more information, knowing it wouldn't do to ask Brennan.

"Bones forgot to mention that Kat's our foster daughter." Booth explained smiling.

"Oh" was the only sound Cam could made before she left them to 'search her notes about the victims'. It wasn't very difficult to see she was lying.

"Normally she's way more friendly." Booth told Katherine.

"You know, I seemed to be under the impression that my name was longer than three letters." She said, smiling to the FBI-agent.

"You mind?" he asked. She shook her head, she liked it. Kat. Nice, shorter and brand new for her.

"Your Ex-girlfriend?" Kat guessed, nodding towards the direction Cam had left in.

"Why do you think so?" Booth asked as Brennan answered "Yes, they had something a few years ago."

"Wow, thanks Bones." Booth muttered under his breath.

"It's easy to see; the way people interact… You still have the urge to protect her, although they are now more verbally as you have Doctor Brennan to protect in any way possible. That doesn't mean you want people to have a bad view on Doctor Saroyan." She told him.

"She's my Friend, of course I don't want people to think bad about her." Booth said agitated. Bones chuckled when she heard the defensive tone her partner used.

"You seem happy," Hogins said when he saw Brennan.

"Yes, I am." She conformed while still going to the bones-room.

A few unfamiliar faces looked up when Booth and Brennan walked in the room, Katherine stayed awkwardly in the doorway. Brennan started to discus with a rather younger, taller and mostly darker minded guy. One of Brennans Grad. Students, Katherine guessed. She looked thoroughly at the young man; the way he moved, his looks, the way he talked to Brennan and the others, the tone of his voice… it was all too familiar to her liking.

Maybe she was a bit weird looking, she didn't care what others thought of her, she was used to be the observer. She had always been the girl in the dark, in the shadow, looking, observing, learning. She never got involved…

"You can come in, Katherine." Booth said when he looked around for the girl. She smiled and took a step forwards.

"Brennan, I think I have matches for the victims. Maybe you should.. oh, hi there, Sweetie." Angela said, smiling to Kathine.

"I'm Angela Montenegro, Artist and the one who gives .. Them a face." She introduced herself.

"Doctor Katherine Meyer," she mumbled, holding out her hand for Angela to shake it.

"Wow, you're like a grown up, I sure wasn't that polite when I had your age." The artist said with a playful wink. After she had given her reconstructions to Booth and Brennan, she turned to Katherine again.

"So, you'll be hanging around here?" She asked. Katherine shrugged.

"I don't know yet, it depends from how much work I have with my patients in the asylum and how long it will take me to get a driver's licence.. or convince Jason to drive me here."

"Ooh, Jason… There's already a boy? How does he look?" Angela asked smiling, while tugging at Katherine's arm so they could go to her own office.

"They really don't mind if I borrow you for a moment." She said when Katherine looked around at Brennan and Booth.

"So, Jason.. Tell me about him." She ordered. Katherine smiled.

"I guess your thoughts are going in a different way than mine; Jason is my personal assistant. He has to drive me, accompany me, bring me files.. that kind of things. I'd say he's in his thirties, maybe even thirty-seven or so. Too old for me." Katherine explained. Angela didn't seem totally satisfied with that answer but let it rest, for now.

"So, This is my place.. My office." Angela showed Katherine a bit of her equipment.

"You make really beautiful artworks. And your technology must be amazing to work with, there's so much you could try with that." Katherine mumbled when her eyes drifted over a few of the paintings that were just 'laying around' as Angela phrased it.

"So, I see the two of you really get along." Booth said, standing in the doorway. Hodgins, for Katherine still someone unknown, passed him to bring some files to Angela to make a reconstruction.

"Of course, who doesn't like my Angy?" He said smiling, leaning in for a kiss.

"Jack Hodgins, my husband." Angela said to Katherine.

"The bugs, Dirt and slime guy." Booth mumbled. "Did anyone see Sweets? He said he would come here, for the profile of the killer."

"Speak of the devil and you will see his tail." Hodgins said grinning when he saw Sweets coming. He seemed young, in Katherine's eyes. And maybe not totally… adult-like.

"You couldn't miss me?" Sweets asked grinning, when nobody laughed he tried to stay silent.

"Oh, here." Booth handed him the file. "And, just so you know, This is Katherine, our Foster Daughter. Katherine, this is Lance Sweets. Sweets, Katherine.."

"Meyer, doctor Katherine Meyer?" Sweets exclaimed when he saw Katherine. She nodded a little shy, she didn't expect him to react so.. enthusiastically.

"You two know each other?" Booth asked, Katherine shook her head.

"Never seen him in my life, never heard from him." She said. Sweets tried not to be too offended by this, remembering her age, the fact that she was non-American and one of his greatest examples.

"Very nice meeting you, Doctor Meyer." He said, Hodgins and Booth exchanged a short glance, Sweets did react very weird.

~Hope you like it, Zach will be a part of the story very soon ;D I promise ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Tadaa! A new chapter of my story! ^^ Enjoy!

"So, you mean to tell me that you're a… what? A Fan of our Foster Daughter?" Booth asked while taking a sip of his coffee. Sweets looked at him.

"Well… fan is a big word, but yes. She is a great Psychologists, far better than I am. I believe it us natural as I am a human and it is part of human nature to .. have a lot of respect for those who stand higher in rank. Didn't you look up to the one who learned you how to shoot that precisely? " Sweets reverted the question. Booth sighed when Sweets started one of his psychological stories to explain his own behaviour.

"Yes, until he started shooting people for money instead of bringing them before a court, so …Not anymore."

"You expect Doctor Meyer to turn out to be a psychopath who starts killing? That's .. harsh, I think." Sweets muttered.

"No, absolutely not. I just warn you before you get your hopes up, only to be disappointed. And stop calling her doctor, she told you to call her Katherine." Booth muttered looking away.

"You want to look out for me, so that I don't get hurt. That's so very.. nice and friendly of you, Booth, but unnecessary." Sweets said. The FBI agent rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Sweets always turned his words around to make something totally different from it.

"You two are finally done gossiping about me? It's not because we're on a different table, that I can't hear you." Katherine said, looking behind her to the table with only… well, if you had to call it like that; men. She, Brennan and Angela had taken a table for themselves. Katherine didn't mind it that much, but she didn't like the baby-talking in which she couldn't really join in.

Brennan rushed out of her room, how could it. They overslept, and that on a day with so much to do. They had a killer to catch. In her rush to the bathroom, she saw the room of Katherine, the door was still closed. Uncertain she nodded on the door.

"Katherine? I think it's time for you to wake up. I'm sorry, we overslept ourselves." She said, but no answer came so she took a peek. The room was empty, the bed was made, Katherine's bags stood in front of the closet but the girl wasn't there. The bathroom was empty, well, if Brennan hurried, because Booth would want to use it very soon as well. He stumbled out of the room, still half asleep.

"Booth, Katherine's room is empty and .. tidy." She didn't know if it was normal teenage behaviour, she didn't think so. She had seen rooms of young victims and those were mostly not very clean.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, shaking his head to wake up. Brennan looked surprised when he just went downstairs.

"You think she left?" Brennan asked. Booth chuckled.

"Booth!" Brennan didn't get what was going on.

"No, I don't think she left. I trust my nose." He said, pointing towards the kitchen. Katherine had made breakfast for all of them. She turned around smiling. Christine was already dressed and eating.

"How.." Brennan asked.

"I thought you two wanted to sleep a bit longer, but Christine needs to go to day-care, so I helped out a bit." Katherine said smiling, giving the little girl a piece of apple. Booth and Brennan didn't know what to say, they didn't see that one coming.

The doorbell rang.

"My queue to leave, I think. Jason just texted that he was almost here. See you tonight." Katherine's hand hovered over Christine's head, she waved short to Booth and Brennan –both still in Pj's- and left to work.

"Good morning Doctor Meyer." Jason said when she took place in the large car. She smiled.

"Good morning," she replied, knowing that even if she told him to call her Katherine, he still wouldn't do it. She was his "boss". She wasn't totally sure she liked that, but she could always use some help, didn't she?

"I already brought your files, today, only one of your patients is free. It's visit day." Jason explained. She smiled and took the file to start check it out.

Doctor Zachery Addy, already been in the Asylum for two years, he was locked up because he murdered someone and he was helping a serial cannibalistic killer. The man himself seemed to be killed during the attempt of capturing him. Killed by.. Seeley Booth. Well, some new information was always welcome. It didn't surprise her totally that Booth had killed, he had been in the army, he worked with the FBI, what could she have suspected? A saint? Have a go. Why not?

She took a look at his picture. He didn't look like a killer to her, to soft and maybe even a little bit childish, but she knew you had to watch out with face and looks. The most important thing was what was going on underneath the surface. The thoughts and the reason why a person would behave like the way they did; why they would run, why they would kill…

I Stopped here so in the next part, I can start with meeting Zach ^^

Maybe Two reviews before I put the next chapter online? ;D


	9. Chapter 9

~THanks to all of you who took time to review... I was kind of shocked that it went so fast! ;D .. so I have another chapter for you, with zach ;D ~

Katherine looked around, this didn't seem as comfy as she hoped it would be. It rather looked like a prison cell than a place for a "nice" talk. She looked at Jason.

"Can't he just come to my office? It isn't very nice, but it's better than ... well, this." She asked. Jason shook his head.

"Zach Addy is here because he killed someone. He might not be accountable for his actions, that doesn't change the facts. He might be dangerous." He explained.

"In his files, it says he's here for three years, never any problem with him and still you think he _might_ be dangerous?" It didn't seem logical, but better safe than sorry, but shouldn't this be all about the patient of the Asylum?

"And if I want to try to make appointments with him in my office?" She tried. Jason smiled.

"You need the authority to overrule the safety protocols the director has set. And .. Well, 'safety first' is kind of his motto. You'll never convince him, unless you have proof that it is really no problem. But this guy killed someone. He has a private guard when he walks in the garden. He doesn't know but still…" Jason smiled a little and opened the door for her so she could go inside.

"I stay here, if there is something, if you need something or you want out, you knock on the door. Hard. I'll open it for you. Now, have fun in the cage." He whispered the last thing. She made a face to him, she could take care of herself. A bit. She had had worse than a killer. He only killed, a simple knife in the hart. No unrecognizable bodies, no series of girls that had turned him down who had to pay for it with their life, no guts smashed all over the floor. Calm and deliberate, one strike.

She shook her head slightly, was she really trying to scare herself, comparing this Zach to her previous patients she couldn't help? _Really Katherine, get a grip._ She thought.

She entered 'the cage' with a neutral, calm expression yet smiling. On the other side of the table was a boy, he might be seven years older than her, but he was looking like a boy. His hair slightly curly, pointing to all directions, longer than on the picture. Normal shirt, he didn't seem the kind you would notice in a crowd. The ones who blend in, who are overlooked.

"Good morning Doctor Addy." She said smiling. It seemed to confuse him immediately. Something she noticed when she sat down.

"Good morning." He answered politely but still unsure.

"I am Doctor Katherine Meyer, I'm appointed as your new psychologist. I hope you don't mind that?" It was not the first time that male patients asked for a male psychiatrist, and it was no strange thing that he was confused that there was a new face in front of him, but for some reason, it _bugged_ her.

"Euhm.. no, not at all." He said fast, trying to assure her. She smiled happy, at least it wasn't because of the new doctor.

"Is there a problem? You seem not totally calm." She noticed aloud. Zach Addy shook his head.

"I'm not used anymore that people call me doctor. Most people call me just Zach." He told her silently. _Oh, so that's his problem. Good to know._

"I know how difficult a doctorate in Forensic anthropology is to achieve, it would annoy me to lose that title in a few days. You still are a doctor, right? You didn't lose your title, so people should still call you doctor." She told him truly.

"So, Doctor Addy, can you tell me why you are here?" she asked him. His eyes went to his hands, to her hands, to the file with his name on it that was lying next to them and then to her face.

"Doctor Benson and Doctor Sweets wrote everything down, didn't they?" the boy asked silently. Katherine nodded smiling.

"But I'd like to hear …your side of the story." What an explanation. That's what should have been written down in those files. Who wrote them? Benson and Sweets… Sweets.. she had heard the name before, not so long ago but where? She couldn't lay a finger on it, it would have to wait.

"I'm here because I helped a serial killer and cannibalism, because I'm easily tricked." Zach explained.

"Why are you easily tricked?" She asked, full heartedly interested in what Zach Addy had to tell her.

"Logic. I'm too logical, that's what people always tell me. I trusted and believed him because of a false deduction."

"What deduction?" She asked again for more details, not totally realising she made Zach feel like he was being interrogated again, when he was in the hospital, just after Brennan and Booth had found out that he was helping _The Master_.

"Secret societies exist. Hodgins, my college, was constantly talking about them. The Master as well, they had to be destroyed. That's what he said." Zach told her silent again. Hodgins… Another name she recognized, but again, she was unable to track it back to where she heard the name. If Zach was a doctor, this college, Hodgins was probable one two.

"I hear you still refer to this man as The Master, I could see that as an implication he has still power over you, even though he's death." She stated. Zach looked at his hands, in the file Katherine had read that he's hands were damaged because of an explosion that had occurred. She would take a look at it later, it could be ignored for now.

"Sometimes I see him, in my dreams."

"Dreams or nightmares? There's a difference." Katherine asked, taking some notes from what she had learned during this talk with Zach.

"They are the same, but illusions created by the brains during a period of unconsciousness." Zach blurted out. Katherine smiled. _There's the doctor. It took some time before he awoke._

"Yes, in fact they are, but with dream or nightmare, I mean the difference between .. liking the fact that you see him, during your sleep or disliking his nightly visits." She made it clear. Zach thought about that one, the silence seemed to go deep as the boy –correction, man- was lost in thought.

"Then I would say Nightmare. I don't like it. I don't like him." Zach confessed. It was as if he lost a burden. It felt weird for him, he never liked the psychologists here: sweets could be nice sometimes, but that was because Zach knew him. Benson only wanted him to talk, which was not something Zach was that good with, because he was used to tell people what they wanted to hear. Not about himself. But he liked doctor Meyer, she was kind and understanding. And at least smart.

~If you like it, please review.. if you have hints how to make/write Zachs character better, please tell me ^^ ~


	10. Chapter 10

Already 10 chapters ;D I'll do my best to upload faster.. but I do have something that should resemble "a life" and loads of schoolwork -thank you teachers- but I'll do my best for you ^^ (Knowing it is midnight, and I'm still bussy writing and uploading this chapter for you ;D)

Thank you very much for the people who took the time to review.. I love you all ;D -in a not creapy way ^^-

"Can I ask you why you are the only one who is… free to talk to me today? Isn't it family day? I mean, the rest of my… patients has visits today." Katherine mentioned calmly. Zach looked at the gloved hands in front of him. Katherine wasn't even sure if he was allowed to put his hands under the table.

"I told them not to come. They … don't like to come here; they are scared from the asylum, because they see it as a sort … hospital." He muttered.

"This is a sort of hospital, Zach. Only … more like a prison hospital."

"That's why they don't like it, because I'm a prisoner. Because they don't… believe that I'm dangerous." He said, looking down.

"Are you dangerous or… just mislead by someone with wrong intentions.. naïve and trusting? There is a difference, just like there is a difference between a dream and a nightmare." Katherine told him. Zach shrugged and sighed. For him it was the same, and although he didn't really kill anybody, he would have done if _the master_ had told him to do so. Because he believed _the master_ was right.

"So, do you want to talk about your family? Where did you grow up? Do you have siblings? Good memories?" Katherine asked. Zach looked up, questions in his eyes.

"Family and the people we grow up with are an important factor in the way we develop, in the way we grow as humans." It was sort of an explanation, the thing Zach needed. Explain him. Tell him.

"I had a big family, with a lot of siblings… We lived in Michigan, nearby a sort of Forest. Christmas was fun; searching for a tree in the woods, decorating it.. we were always with forty or so family members. " Zach said with a little smile around his lips. Katherine stayed silent, but Zach didn't go on.

"Anything else you want to tell of ask or…" she let the question open. Zach shook his head in silence. Katherine noticed that Zach had exactly done what she had asked; told about his family, the place where he lived and about a good memory he had about them. Nothing more, nothing less. The perfect answer for a teacher when he asked something to a student.

"Good. Very good, doctor Addy. I think this… went well for a first conversation." Katherine said and looked –for the first time- right in his eyes. Zach Blinked and looked down almost that same instant. Katherine Meyer had grey eyes, they seemed to look through you as you would almost expect from a shrink; grey eyes that could be hard as steel yet soft as a feather.

"Not used that people look you in the eye or is it me?" she asked smiling, knowing that sometimes she had that effect on people. Zach shrugged.

"Is there anything else? Questions or requests?" She asked for a last time. She had been sitting here for a while, but still had to make a report.

"No, thank you, Doctor Meyer." He muttered, Katherine casted a last glance at her patient, smiled to him and then banged the door so Jason would let her out. The door opened immediately, as if there was an emergency.

"No problems?" Jason informed, the chair in which he had been sitting before was shoved backward. It seemed like Jason had jumped up when he heard the knock. Did she hit to hard or didn't he trust her enough to keep her patients calm?

"No, not at all. He's kind and calm, a bit like I expected. Were you worried?" she asked smiling; Jason rolled his eyes.

"Just in case, I wouldn't want my new boss injured at her first day." _She winked at her. So still calling me Doctor, but winking is allowed? Jason, you're a weird guy. _

"Oh, now that I think about it, your phone went off. I wanted to answer it, but realised that would be… insolent." He said, Katherine looked at her phone. 1 missed call. She listened to the message that was left for her.

"It's Booth, he and Brennan will pick me up for dinner." She told Jason, the man frowned.

"The FBI-agent again? You're not in trouble, are you?" He checked. Katherine smiled.

"I told you yesterday evening, they're my foster parents. I live with them. You might get a lot off calls from the FBI agent.

"Right, I forgot. My apologies, doctor Meyer." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Last time, just call me Katherine, will ye?" He nodded smiling.

When they passed a young woman, Jason nodded politely.

"Good afternoon, doctor Jones." He said towards the blonde. She smiled and looked interested at Katherine. She even stopped to begin a conversation.

"Good afternoon, are you new here?" Doctor Jones asked. Katherine nodded and stretched out her hand.

"Doctor Katherine Meyer." She introduced herself. Doctor Jones smiled widened.

"So you are the well-known Doctor Meyer. I've read about you, and even a few of you works in the science magazine. I'm Elisabeth Jones, I work here as a psychiatrist." Eventually, Katherine also knew her name.

"I wish to stay a bit longer and chat, but I have to go.. You know the drill, patients waiting and stuff." Jones liked her job a lot, that was for sure.

"Be sure that I've found out. I'll see you later, won't I?" Katherine asked. Elisabeth nodded and rushed off to her patients.

Please review ;D It makes me write faster :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am Again ;D Thank you for the reviews ^^

"Had a nice day.. at work?" Booth asked a little awkward. This girl was a sort of daughter, yet he was sure that she earned a ton more than he did, and he wasn't even sure what she had to do all day. Listen to people who complained about their lives?

"Sure, kind of. I met one of my patients… and Jason was convinced that the boy would attack me. He doesn't really get them, but.. no worries." Katherine answered, adding the last bit when she saw Booth frowning. It would be something she couldn't live with; they knew she was… well, brilliant, and they knew she worked … it would be a real turn-off if they asked her not to do it anymore because it was too dangerous.

"I'm sure they have enough protocols to insure the safety of their staff, Booth. It's mostly one of the first things they install in such places." Brennan was luckily at her side.

"Katherine, this.. is the diner." Booth said, pointing at the little restaurant in front of them. Katherine smiled slightly, always eager to know why people were acting like you should be jealous that they've had something for years, when they showed you around somewhere. Well, Booth seemed to like his diner a lot.

"They have the best burgers in the area." He tried another time. Katherine nodded smiling and took the menu cart. This was … manageable, they had other things as well, salads, and snacks.

"I'll take a salad." She muttered while pushing the menu cart away. Booth looked at her over his cart.

"I tell you they are famous for the burgers and you take a salad? That's some logic." He said. Brennan smiled and waved at Angela and her son who had just entered the restaurant.

"Hello sweeties." She said to Brennan and Katherine. She pulled the buggy next to the table.

"Your son?" Katherine asked, seeing slight resemblances with Angela in the face of the young child.

"Yes he is, this is Michael Vincent. Michael, this is Katherine. Try and say it. Katherine." She repeated happily.

"Kat!" he said proud. Brennan and Angela laughed and clapped.

"Not sure if it was the short version of my name, or an animal he saw, but .. I can live with it, I think." Katherine said. Booth tried not to feel left out because of all the women at the table. He thought about asking the brunette to bring her husband along the next time Brennan decided to invite her for dinner, but let the idea go only seconds later. Hodgins wouldn't make this into a nice conversation either. Not in his eyes, at least.

"So you had a fun day?" Angela asked. Katherine nodded.

"I've met one of my patients this morning; he seems nice. Very smart, but socially very bad." That was maybe not the best way to describe Zach, but that was as close as she could get in only a few seconds without getting to… theoretical.

"Sweets! Good to see you! Finally someone to keep me company." Booth said when he saw the FBI-psychologist coming in.

"Hello everyone, good afternoon Doctor Meyer." He said. Katherine nodded while thinking about the name… Sweets.. that was the name Zach Addy had mentioned about the one who helped putting the file together.

"Sweets! Your name is sweets!" it came out totally wrong, Kat was following her own thinking pattern.

"Yes, and it has been a while now." Sweets answered unsure. Everyone was looking a bit weird at Katherine because of her strange behaviour.

"euhm… Sweets, might it be possible that you have helped with putting together a file of one of my patients?" She asked. "Without naming anyone, an apprentice of a Serial killing cannibal or something." That was the total case in a nutshell.

"You mean Zach?" Angela asked amazed. "Zach Addy?" She asked. Katherine looked up in shock, it was not her intention to leak anything about her patients.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about my patients, no names, definitely no names." Katherine tried. Angela wouldn't give up, she had figured that much.

"Fine. The name of my patient is Zachery Addy, but I can't tell you anything else, I'm bound by the law of confidentiality." Katherine said, a firm look on her face that even made Angela stop asking questions.

Everyone was thinking about Zach on that moment; how he had left them, wondering how he might look right now, asking themselves if they shouldn't go to visit him more often, thinking about how he might think about them and everything that happened. It was kind of a damper for the atmosphere in the group. What a splendid first day it was for Katherine...

Please Review if you liked it or if you have any comments... ;D


	12. Chapter 12

So here I am again.. sorry for the waiting ;D I have two weeks of easter hollidays, but I'm not sure that means I have time to write a lot :S  
But I'll do my best ^^

"You mind that we're going to the lab first? Bones here needs some of her papers, after that we'll drop you off at the… crazy people's home. 'Kay?" Booth asked when they stepped in the car.

"Sure, I'm in no hurry. I only need to file some papers, looking into new files, that kind of things." Katherine assured him. "And I can call Jason to ask if he wants to put everything ready so that I can start right away." She said, smiling when she saw the almost envious look on Booths face.

"Okay, that's it. I've had it. I need an assistant as well." Booth burst out. Kat and Bones looked questioning at the cocky FBI agent who was driving them towards the Jeffersonian.

"Why would you need an assistant? A doctor like Katherine or myself, I can see that, but you're an FBI-agent. You have a lot of colleges who can help you when you need it." Bones said slightly confused as she always was when Booth said…weird things like this. Katherine just smiled when she saw how the couple looked at each other as they started a new argument.

"Well, you've had had an assistant, and Kat has an assistant, why can't I have one?" Booth asked. It made Katherine chuckle, Booth didn't like that Bones and Katherine got way more privileges than him. He caught the bad guys, didn't he? Wasn't that enough to get at least some of the priveleges?

"Well, let's just keep it that it's a compensation for the years of study that Bones and I had to do more than you." Katherine tried to keep Booth calm. Bones smiled.

"But you two chose to do that, they didn't force you to do so and .. You didn't even had to study so long. You said it yourself, that you studied because you got bored that easily." Booth tried another time. It wasn't like he could win an argument that easily to bones, but with Katherine on her side, it seemed a little hopeless for him.

Katherine strolled behind her foster parents who were running through the Jeffersonian and went to collect new information the team had gathered. Instead of following them, Katherine went her own way. She passed the office of doctor Saroyan, but as she wasn't there, there was no problem. Hodgins seemed to be busy with.. trying to get permission to do an experiment. _Just let them do it, what could happen? He wouldn't do something that would kill himself, would he?_ Katherine thought although she had only met the man once, very quick. He seemed trustworthy and … well, didn't he get along with Zach? Maybe she should ask Zach about him and the team, just so she would be able to blend in a bit better. She had the feeling that she was just wandering alongside them, although this was only the second day, the second time that she was here. She didn't really look where she was going until she came in the room were the skeletal remains were held. She bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Hey there Emo guy." She said smiling when she saw Fisher standing in front of her. Maybe not so very friendly of her, and not at all professional but she was still only seventeen. Couldn't she have a little bit of fun. Well, this wasn't really funny, yet.. she liked the arrogant act.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me like that. I know I might look different and all, and yes I might be attracted towards the more darker side of this .. you call it life, I suppose, but that doesn't makes it right to call me names." He exclaimed. Katherine smiled.

"You're Fisher, aren't you?" She asked. The man in front of her nodded while he tried to look for new clues.

"Well, then.. I guess I'll leave you to your work so Brennan wouldn't get mad. See you later, Colin." She said smiling. Fisher looked confused up when he heard her use his first name. He didn't know that she knew that. He didn't recall anyone asking for it or using it and surely not around this new girl, so how did she know it? Before he could ask, she had left the room, back to the central place where she met an angry Camille Saroyan, covered in what seemed to be a huge amount of slime.

"Euhm.." Katherine didn't have time to say anything.

"Don't ask. And just so you know, Seeley and Doctor Brennan are looking for you." The woman stormed away, probably to go change clothes. Hodgins was still sniggering when Booth and Katherine reached him.

"Did you have fun, with your experiment?" She asked. Booth shook his head.

"Let's just go." He said, gently pulling at Katherine's arm.

"You don't like the lab?" Katherine asked Booth, he just snorted.

"I don't think so. Several times, he has stated that he wants to drive through it with a tank." Brennan told her smilingly. Booths problem with angermanagement didn't seem to bother her that much.

I hope you liked it, please leave a review when there is something bothering...

But 3 reviews before I go on ^^ (I like them)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your lovely reviews ^^ **

**Even if it is midnight for me, I'll post a new chapter ;D **

"Good afternoon, did you and your parents have fun?" Jason said enthusiastic when he saw Katherine coming.

"Foster Parents." She corrected him. " And well, It depends on what you call fun… we were both very busy with our work." She admitted. Although, she had some fun with making Fisher confused. She knew a lot more about him than he knew. She realised that it might backfire and cause her pain, but for the moment it went on. Katherine knew she might have this little problem what made her a bit .. strange, and if she had to believe others she ones met.. as weird as her own patients. Or worse.

"You and your _foster_ parents have the problems of a couple with two buzzy partners who don't have time to share a common life." Jason told me.

"Oh, thank you, my friend." I said smiling as I started my own personal files on Doctor Zachery Addy. I took a sip of coffee and added in a silent tone; "You made me remember why I hate it when people give me advise or anything." Luckily he didn't hear it, as my remark wasn't that friendly.

Why working I was reading through the files my predecessors had made; Zach was always calm and friendly, he didn't want to take of his gloves –I couldn't blame him, I heard about the 'accident' he created and the results of his actions- but in all didn't cause any problems. He didn't want to go deeper about the murder he had committed, and refused to answer questions about the master. He had great trouble expressing his feelings and thoughts who were not science-related and … in the beginning he seemed to ask about nothing else but the Jeffersonian or the crimes that had been solved by Seeley Booth. In a few other side notes, Doctor Benson seemed to made notions about a possible obsession with his former workplace and the college's he had once worked with. Mostly because they were the ones who figured everything out.

Katherine made a note for herself to remember that she should ask Booth if she could look into the dossier about _the widows son_. He should be able to give her permission to look into it, and maybe, when that didn't work, she could make him tell her about the case. She had been studying Hypnoses long enough to make people believe or do certain things. In the past, she had used that power over the people as a way of entertainment, but now –when she was almost a responsible adult- she had given up on her weird habits. Well, most of them. She still liked tarot cards, predictions, old legends… that kind of weird or socially not accepted stuff.

In the middle of her thoughts, she was awoken because of the beeping sound from the little electronic device.

"Katherine Meyer." She said, unsure if it was like a phone or Jason or someone on the front gate.

"I know, Doctor Meyer, your name is under the button. I'm Jenny, of the reception. Jason seems to unavailable or has left his office so I have to ask you personally; there is someone here for you by the name of.. What was it again?" Katherine supposed the last question was asked to the person in front of the desk.

"Doctor Lance Sweets, he's a FBI-psychologist. Can I let him pass?" She asked bored. Lance sweets.

"I'll come to pick him up." I said through the phone, I wasn't as stupid to let sweets wander around here.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'll send someone with him to your office, doctor." Jenny assured me.

"Fine." She mumbled, wondering why sweets had to come over to see her. If he had wanted to say something to her, he could have told her during dinner, unless it was something confidential. Or secret.

Her head filled with complot theories her mother used to tell her. Maybe the other Meyer had stuffed her head with little fantasies, things her mother liked to laugh or thing about her self, maybe it was the truth. It didn't bother Katherine as much, she didn't care to find out. If there was something, good, or not so good, if it depended of her mother, if there wasn't anything, that would be even better.

Katherine heard a knock, Sweets entered and looked around. He wisheled between his teeth, or at least, he tried to.

"This is a fine office for a Doctor like you, Doctor Meyer." He started by complementing her boss, how nice of him, Katherine thought.

"What is the matter, Doctor Sweets. I've seen you during my time with Booth and Brennan, you could have spoken to me then. So this must be something they can't know about. Tell me, I have other things to do as well." She said swiftly.

"Oh, well.. I came here to talk about Doctor Zach Addy. About the file." Sweets started. Katherine looked up, more interested than before.

"I'm willing to listen. Please, take a seat. Where ever you want to sit." She said, pointing to the chair in front of her desk, the couch and the comfy arm chairs in the corner. He took the chair in front of her. She crossed her arms and leaned on her desk, waiting as patiently as possible in her situation.

"Zach… Is not guilty." Sweets said. Katherine blinked.

"I'm afraid I can't follow, you'll have to explain yourself Sweets." She told him.

"Zach Addy told me, in confidence, that he didn't kill the person everyone says he killed. He said he was guilty because he thought himself capable of killing if 'the master' had asked him to do it. He would have done it, that was his own judgement." Sweets waited for her response.

"You mean to say that for almost three to four years you've known that Zachary Addy was locked while he was not guilty of the murder he was charged with?" She asked him. Sweets nodded. Katherine started to look through the notes who were given to her, she had never read anything about Zach telling anyone he was not Guilty.

"He told me that I couldn't tell anyone, because of my oat of Secrecy. He was right, I looked for loopholes, but I wasn't even allowed to write it down in his files. That's why there was no side-note. I even looked if I could write it on a post-it and put that with the documents, but nothing was possible." He explained his actions, what was good. Katherine could have gone a bit mad if he hadn't said this.

"This changes so much things, this makes this case so much clearer." Katherine jumped up. "Lance Sweets, you're coming with me." She told him. Sweets stood up as well.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Jason?" Katherine asked in the machine. "God, where is that boy when I need him?" She asked, dragging sweets along.

"Where are we going?" He asked again, not sure what was happening.

"To Zach Addy, of course. You're going in with me." Katherine told him. Sweets didn't seem very happy with this revelation, but he couldn't do anything while Katherine rushed through the hallways.

**Before I go on, I'd like 5 reviews, please ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews, so here you have another part of the story... ^^**

"Jason, good. I was looking for you. You weren't in your office so I had some trouble finding you." Katherine blurted out. Jason grinned sheepishly.

"Did you miss me doc?" He asked. "Is Tie-guy bothering you?" He asked, pointing at sweets who was almost strangled by Katherine because she was pulling his Tie a bit too hard. She smiled apologetically.

"Well, we need to speak to Mister Zachary Addy again." She told Jason. He nodded shortly.

"I'll try to get him in the room in about…" he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes, if I can find him soon enough. Sure he doesn't have visitors, because then we have to wait longer." Jason warned her.

"He told me that he didn't expect any visitors." Katherine told him. He nodded again and left, speaking into a walky-talky. She didn't even know he had that kind of things to stay in touch with the other nurses and personnel.

"You know, I violated his trust by telling you all this. Maybe it would be best if I stayed outside." Sweets muttered. Katherine smiled calm.

"Don't worry, Sweets, you're coming in. I need you as a witness. Zachary Addy doesn't seems to be an aggressive type, and now you told me he's not guilty, I don't even think that I think of him as dangerous anymore." She told him reassuringly.

"Faces can deceive you, Doctor Meyer." Katherine heard the voice of a female behind her. She turned around and saw Elisabeth Jones standing behind –now in front- of her, grinning broadly.

"I know, but I've already spoken to him and he seems friendly and calm." She defended herself. Doctor Jones nodded.

"That may help, but always be careful. There is a reason why these people are here." Elisabeth warned the young girl before leaving them alone in the hallway. She had other work to do, so much to do.

"I think it's weird that everyone seems to talk to you as you were a little child. They do know who you are, do they, Doctor Meyer?" Sweets asked uncertain.

"I like that treatment better than treating me like they are all puppies walking behind me, Doctor Sweets." She said while she entered the room that gave access to the other "talk-rooms", as they were called. Sweets tried to stay outside, but again, Kat got a hold of his tie and she dragged him in.

Zach smiled when he saw Katherine enter, a lot less when he saw who she dragged along.

"Zach, I believe you know doctor Sweets?" she asked, calm and smiling as always. He nodded silently as Lance Sweets straightened his tie. Why did she have to drag him along like that? She was a very important Doctor and he, well, he was a member of the FBI and an adult. Why didn't she behave like an adult? She was old enough wasn't she?

"To be totally honest with you, Zach, Doctor Sweets came to tell me something very serious. He told me that you once confessed to him that you were not guilty of the murder you are charged for." She said calm. If this was true and Zach didn't want them to know, Katherine would have to go deeper than she had been before. She would have to find out why he was so persistent to be punished for some crime he didn't do.

"To be precise, I asked you how it felt to end a life and you told me you had never done that; ended someone's life." Sweets said silent from the wall he was leaning against. Zach didn't look at Katherine but at Sweets.

"I thought you had an oath of secrecy?" Zach asked calm, cornering him like this felt for Katherine like she was bullying a little boy. Before it had seem a good idea, but now she thought differently about it.

"Yes, but as we are both psychologists, and we both work on your case, he is allowed to share the things you said with me." Katherine defended Sweets. Zach nodded.

"You know, Doctor Meyer, I really have some work to do. Booth wants me to make a profile of our killer and…" Sweets had bowed down so he could whisper in Katherine's ear.

"It's alright, I'll help you later… Booth will have no complaints." She assured him. That wasn't really the thing he tried to do.

"It's true. But I don't want anyone other to know." Zach said firmly. Sweets nodded, Katherine tilted her head to one side.

"Who would you want your friends to think about you as a killer?" Katherine asked, Zach looked…. No, he stared at Sweets. Katherine sighed and gave in.

"Sweets, you can go. Go work on your profile for Booth." She said fast. Sweets couldn't supress a short grin, before he answered; "If that is what you want me to do, Doctor Meyer."

"No, that's not what I want you to do, that is what Zach wants you to do." She clarified while Sweets left the room.

"Do you have a grudge against doctor Sweets?" She asked him. Zach shook his head.

"No, but he is.. close to the others, I don't want them to know." He said.

"So you tell me again, you say now that you did not kill the victim." She asked, her eyes locked to his like she wanted to look through him.

"I would have done it, thus makes me a danger to society. So, if my friends knew that I didn't do it, they would try to get me out, which is dangerous for them and anyone around me." He concluded. Katherine didn't believe her ears; Zach gave up everything to keep his friends safe. He thought that he could keep people here if he stayed locked up in this Asylum.

"Wel, Zach, I might be one of those people who will do her best to get you out." She told him silently.

**To give me some time to write, 7 reviews before I go on, please ;D **


	15. Chapter 15

**As a few of you asked, I made it a little longer this time with a nice cliffhanger ;D I hope you like it ^^ **

"So, Doctor Sweets, tell me. How will I get Zach out of the Asylum?" Katherine asked, trying to join a conversation as casually as possible. She knew that Sweets would have liked it better when she stayed in her office to make the report on her new developments. Zach had given her permission to write it down in his dossier, but didn't want to talk to her anymore. She hoped it would only last for one or two days. One small victory, one bigger defeat.

Sweets almost hit another car when he heard what she had asked him.

"I must have misunderstood you. What did you say?" He asked unsure. Katherine Smiled.

"Zach didn't do anything wrong, there isn't much place in the asylum and there is a long waiting list. Isn't it natural to set Zach free if there isn't anything wrong with him?" She asked. Sweets shook his head.

"It's natural to feel a human connection with your patients, but as psychologists we should distant ourselves …"

"Yes, yes, I know. I did my homework and followed my lessons, Sweets. I am well respected in our society and I know how to distant myself from my more human, companioned side. But even one place in the asylum is much wanted and needed. But we wouldn't want to give Brennan and Booth –or any FBI-agent- more work because someone with a mental problem didn't get the help he needed because we kept Zach in the hospital." She retorted. Sweets sighed.

"Fine. You absolutely want to know this, don't you? Well, I stated that Zach had a mental problem because in that way, he wouldn't have to go to prison because we all knew that he wouldn't survive that kind place. Well, he might survive, but he wouldn't be able to cope it. He would have serious mental injuries and… be honest, a guy like him doesn't do well in such place. A mental hospital fitted him better." Sweets told her, happy that he could finally reveal one of those things he dragged along with him for many years. He might be a psychologist but he was still human; he himself could not keep everything to himself. Sweets needed a person he could talk about. Katherine knew very well that you couldn't keep your feelings and thoughts bottled up. She nodded.

"You used your … status –or Power, so to call it- to keep Zach out of Prison because you and the people in the Jeffersonian didn't think he could handle prison? You abused your title and I should report you for it." She muttered, looking to the road in front of her.

"I didn't saw that one coming. But I see the car in front of us, you're going to drive into it!" she shouted to get his attention to the road again. Sweets adjusted his driving style.

"I don't know if it is a good idea to get Zach out. He did help Gormagon." Sweets added to his arguments.

"The strong mind suppresses the weak mind, I know. But if we could get him out on… if we could get him out when he's under watch? Maybe he even doesn't need to know?" she tried.

"Who would you chose to guard him? Fully trained FBI agents?" He asked ironically. Katherine shrugged.

"Why not? Maybe you and Booth can figure out something?" Katherine was to enthusiast about the whole idea. Sweets had tried to make a joke, but Katherine found it a brilliant idea.

"Okay, just listen. The FBI director will never, never ever go along with your Idea. Never. He won't put a few good trained man apart from the rest of Zachs life just so the boy could leave the asylum." Sweets ensured her. Katherine smiled.

"You clearly don't know me, Sweets." She said confidently.

"Oh, and… Doctor Meyer? I would .. appreciate it if you didn't report my… abuse of title to anyone. If I can't use my doctorate in Psychology anymore, the only thing to do is becoming a Jazz singer of pianist again." He muttered silently.

"Not that I'm not good or I don't like it.. I just… I'd like to keep my current Job." He told her. Katherine grinned.

"I'd like to see you as a Jazz-artist, Sweets, I'd like to see that very much… " she laughed.

Sweets did his best not to show that he was slightly irritated because she cornered him the whole time. Yes, he had always looked up to her –he 'secretly' still did- as she was an amazing psychologist, but to his astonishment, Katherine Meyer as a person was quit annoying. Something he hadn't expected about her. She seemed so nice in pictures, how they could fool you…

As much as Sweets tried to hide his irritation, even better could Katherine hide the fact that she knew how annoyed Doctor Lance Sweets was because of her. She didn't do her best to annoy him, it was … just something that happened. It was the easiest way to learn him to give her more space to walk and breath. The first day he ran after her like a young puppy; not something she liked.

Booth walked into the office, a little surprised to find Katherine there.

"Ah, Agent Booth, you wanted the profile of our killer, didn't you?" Sweets asked, rummaging in his papers to find the case he had worked on with Katherine.

"Wow, Sweets, you really did your best this time… Normally I have it difficult to understand you, but this is… Worse, I think." Booth said while paged through the report Sweets had given him.

"Oh, well, I had some help from Doctor Meyer here," he said, pointing towards Katherine. She smiled.

"Oh no, I just read through it, made some corrections, but mostly suggestions. Nothing big, more than ninety per cent is Sweets work." Katherine assured Booth. Sweets smiled grateful, knowing that she was exaggerating a bit. But who didn't like it when being complimented like that?

"Don't worry. I think sweets has seen enough of me today. I can help you translate it." Katherine grinned and hopped after booth when he returned to his office. Maybe people stared, she didn't mind. People would always find a reason to gossip about others, She'd like it better they did it because she was in a good mood and expressed her in a rather strange way, than it to be negative comments.

The more she came to the Jeffersonian, less people wondered about her. The security guards didn't check her as thoroughly as before, just because she came here with Booth. When they met Brennan, she assured Katherine that she would soon have her own card so that she didn't have to hang with Booth or anyone of the staff. It made Katherine feel… trusted, and welcome, but it confused her also. Was it that easy to get into a very secured building… coming together with some of the important people who ran around here? That made this building a lot less secured, didn't it.

While she waited for Booth and Brennan, while passing the time between sitting in Brennan's office, making her rapport on the case Zachary Addy, she strolled through the Museum. She learned a lot, but she liked the research place better. She liked to walk on the Isle in the middle of the room, where they normally examined the 'fresh' corpses. Hodgins didn't mind her hanging around, Angela showed her how amazing the angelator was, although her liking for talking about boys and Katherine's love life made the young psychologist uneasy. While on one of her little walks, she ran into Fisher again. The man she made so confused last time. But this time he wanted to have answers; the thing she dreaded. She had known it to happen, maybe she had wished for it, so she could talk about it with someone. Although, now she asked herself if Fisher was the right person to do so….

**I do my best to upload quicker, will you do your best to review, please? **

***To add a bit more, nine reviews before I go on.. it is the easiest way for me to know when I should go on with the chapters ^^  
And yes, I might like reviews a bit to much ;D **

**THank You so much for the Possitive comments ;D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here I am again, **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter ^^ **

**I'm a bit sad, when I ask for 7 reviews, you give me 9.. When I ask for 9 reviews, you give me 5... :C **

**But I couldn't keep myself from posting a new chapter ;D **

"Doctor Meyer, was it, right? I want a word with you, if you.. have a minute or so." Fisher said while he dragged her to the side.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not at all surprised. He nodded.

"Last time, you called me by my first name; Collin. How did you know that was my name?" he asked. Katherine smiled.

"The easy thing about the suits you all wear here, is that your name is written on in." she said self-assured. Colin Fisher pulled up one eyebrow and pointed at his "suit" which was more like a jacket.

"C. Fisher. There is more than one name who starts with a C." He said, his eyes still full of questions.

"What's going on here?" Hodgins interrupted, Katherine thanked who or What it was above her that helped her so she could escape from fishers questions. She had made a big mistake to call him by his first name.

Katherine ran along with Hodgins who went to report to Cam about his new revelations. Even though Katherine had studied and was rather smart, she had difficulty keeping up with Hodgins when he was rattling on about bugs and fibres and what other things he was talking about.

"So, what was the thing with Fisher? Do you two have .. a thing?" He asked. Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"This isn't something I usually discuss, but before the gossip starts; no, I have nothing what so ever with Collin Fisher." She told him truthfully. Hodgins smiled.

"I'm just making sure, other ways I would have asked Angela to ask you. Then everybody would hear it, so…By the way, it's good the two of you aren't together. Booth doesn't like him very much, Fisher gives him the creeps, I think." Hodgins said laughing. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me; Booth feels uncomfortable because of Fishers looks and behavioural pattern. An almost pure black core is not something that is easy to get used to, it comes in phases. Little by little the others have to accept." She muttered. Hodgins pulled up one eyebrow.

"Did you… work with this kind of persons?" He asked, implying that she ones had been a therapist as well. Katherine chuckled and shook her head.

"No, well, Yes. But my expertise… I have been kind of.. Dark myself. It returns every so often, but I have to watch out that it doesn't scare my patients. Or other people around me." Hodgins tried to picture her totally in black, with lots and lots of black make-up. She knew he did because of that weird look in his eyes. Most people had it when they tried to imagine something they had trouble believing in. Hodgins couldn't imagine her totally in black, it didn't soothe the happy girl. Times change, people change, but not totally. Katherine knew she would never lose her dark-core.

Angela walked in with some papers Katherine needed to sign.

"What are they for?" she asked confused, she hadn't ordered anything. Angela smiled.

"It's a request for a Jeffersonian-card, so you don't have to wait for Booth or Brennan to come and to leave. You're welcome here, sweetie." She said kind as ever. Katherine signed the forms.

"hey, Angy. Try to imagine, Kat has been a gothic." Hodgins said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, and you try to make me thing Angela is the one who likes to gossip..." she said, looking around in the office full of bugs and remainders of old experiments.

"Oh, and Fisher wanted me to say that you didn't answer his question yet. He freaked me out when he came to ask for a favour, you know. So.. What's going on between you two?" Katherine could hear the brunet had a big grin on her face, just by the tone. She sighed.

"Angela, honestly. There is –and never will be- anything between Colin Fisher and me." She stressed again. Angela didn't believe her, Katherine saw that.

"The only thing Colin Fisher wants from Doctor Meyer, is knowing how she knew his name is Colin." The almost familiar voice of Fisher said from the entrance. Katherine looked up, startled, like he caught her doing things she shouldn't. Fisher came to give some samples to Hodgins, but paused when he heard his own name. He hoped he would find out more, only to hear that people started to thing he and the little girl were going out. Fantastic.

He would wait if she wanted to, but he wouldn't give up. Colin wasn't the first name you would think about if you saw a C. as first name. There were a lot of other male names.

"Ah, Doctor Meyer. I have to tell you something." Katherine stood still, knowing that Fisher would probably come after her if she didn't enter the bones room.

"Fine, you like to do difficult, don't you?" She asked, but couldn't supress a little smile.

"What do you have to tell me now?"

"Chris, Christopher, Carl, Craig, Carlos, Curtis, Chad, Clifford, Calvin, Corey, Clyde, Charlie, Chester, Cory, Claude, Christian, Clinton, Cody, Clayton, Casey." Fisher started, like he was telling her what he had bought in a shop. She had a strange look in her eyes when she looked at the man in front of her, gazing at a skeleton.

"Nice to meet you, I think." She answered, unsure.

"No, these, with a few others with different ways of writing, are the most common male names in the USA, starting with a C. I took a list of the 300 most used male names.

So why did you go for Collin, saying that you really didn't have any clue and just had a lucky guess. It seems that you knew me, heard about me or something like that to know my name was Collin." He concluded.

"When will you finally stop about it? I had a lucky Guess." She exclaimed.

"All of us here are scientists, Katherine, we don't believe in lucky guesses. You should have known it before. What are we talking about?" Bones came walking in, mingling in the conversation like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Nothing remotely important." Katherine said before leaving the room. She would better work a bit about Zachs case. It had taken most of her time in the asylum, but her boss, mister Simons didn't seem to mind that very much.

Angela came walking in. Katherine started to wonder if there was anyone who worked here, instead of walking around and going to see college's in their offices.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking behind Katherine to try and take a peek.

"Private information from my patients. Top secret." She said, while closing the laptop. Angela came to sit with her, she even brought some thee for Katherine.

"How is.. how is Zach doing?" She asked silently. Katherine smiled.

"Good, He's doing fine. He has blend in with the others.. doesn't cause problems. I think a lot of us wish the others were as calm as Zach is." Katherine smiled. If you would have asked Angela's .. guts, she would have told you that the smile on Kat's lips could be described as motherly, if the girl hadn't been that young.

**Please leave a review if you liked it, if you have comments or critics or if you think you can guess what's coming (I find it very amusing ;D and it reminds me to write ;D)****, so I know how to go on with the rest of the story ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a long time, and to warn you in the future; I'm a bit lazy.. but I also have exams comming soon, so I'll do my best, but I do have to study. Hope you understand. **

**Thank you for those who still review ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the following two weeks, Bones and Brennan didn't see a lot of Katherine. She was busy with work, with Zachs case, with trying to go through her mother's papers, hoping she would find the name of her father or at least some clues.

By accident, Sweets had told Booth what Katherine told him she was trying to do. It was the reason why he and bones let her do as she pleased. They would love to see Zach free again, only they were … not totally sure if it was a good idea. They tried to talk to Kat, but she just ran off, smiling and waving. Saying that she hoped that she would have more time in the evening.

The Jeffersonian was a place where she didn't go anymore, to cut time, although Hodgins suggested it had something to do with Fisher, who was still working on the case.

"Maybe we should talk to her, more often at least." Bones said when Booth was driving them home. Christine was smiling and making childish noises on the background.

"I mean, we are trying to be foster parents, and Katherine isn't the easiest child because of her IQ, but she is seventeen and in a strange country." Booth nodded.

"It's good, you start to imagine how other people may feel, your people skills are improving." Booth said lovingly. Temperance Brennan smiled happily with the compliment.

When Booth entered the door he saw that Katherine had returned early that day, which made Brennan's plan even better. Christine smiled and ran towards the young woman who was almost as a sister to her. Katherine smiled softly and let her hand go through the blonde curly hair, but Christine didn't get any more than that. Usually, Kat took her in her arms and walked around with her to make her laugh. The difference was stunning. Not only the toddler was surprised.

When Katherine helped putting plaits and glasses on the table, Booth thought that he saw something on her wrist. No cut marks, yet some sort of marking. He tried to have a good look, but Katherine was very aware of what he was doing and covered her arms.

She found Brennan and Booth waiting for her in the living room once Christine was put to bed. She just came to take a glass of water when Brennan asked her to sit with them.

"Please, let there be no we-want-to-be-responsible-parents-speech." She said smiling when she sat down, Brennan smiled softly.

"Is there a reason why you might need one?" Booth counteracted. Katherine shrugged.

"I don't know, but studies have proven that…" Booth smiled.

"yeah, fine, I believe you." Booth said.

"We just wondered… how you were. We believe you have adapted very well, but Sweets said that sometimes the worst grief is invisible. And seeing that you just lost your mother, and you were forced to come here, you might be not as…as.."

"Lively as you look or act." Booth finished Bones' sentence.

"Why do you think something might be wrong?" Katherine asked confused and she couldn't keep the confusion of her face. The fact that they started about it, must mean that there was really something bothering them.

"We just want to be sure you are happy." Booth said. Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Everything is just fine." She lied with a seemingly happy smile.

"Than just to be sure, what are those markings around your wrists?" Booth asked. Faster than Katherine had anticipated, Bones had taken her hand to examine the markings.

"A kind of burn wounds, but caused by ropes. As if someone tied you up but you struggled." Bones didn't knew what to think of this. Booths forehead wrinkled.

"Did someone… bound you? Force you to do thinks you don't want to?" he questioned, his voice sounded concerned. Of course he was. Katherine grinned.

"No, I do have a will of my own and freedom. It's merely the result of something we did in the asylum; a game of Tug-of-war." She smiled reassuringly. "I was last and as always I had it in my mind that I wanted to win, so a dragged the rope around my arm because I thought I would be able to pull harder. I wasn't as strong as I thought or our opponents were just stronger. There is nothing to worry about. I know that as an FBI agent or a forensic anthropologist you might have seen similar wounds, made by killers and rapists, but I assure you; I am well protected in the asylum. And if it's necessary, I do have Jason to protect me. They won't let anything happen to me." Bones and Booth nodded, assured and pleased with the lies she fed them.

She left them and went to her room. She opened one of the boxes that her mother had left her, full of papers, books, and other documents that her mother made and wrote. In every book she searched for things her mother wrote, for any sign of a name that was unfamiliar, maybe the name of her father.

Katherine was drowning in papers when she heard a soft knock on the door, she looked around in her room if there was anything the adult on the other side of the door shouldn't see. Her eye fell on a short piece of rope, dangling from her bed. She stuffed it under her pillow before she said; "Yes, you can come in!" Booth stands there, in the doorway.

"Are you sure that everything is okay? Your wrist doesn't seem to look so good, maybe you should let Bones take another look at it. Or Cam, she's more of a .. flesh person." Booth said, a smile present on his face.

"I'll think about it." She assured him, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, and she really had to talk to Cam about questioning 'her people' about Zach.

If she were to proceed on her idea to help Zach being freed, she needed a place for him to go. A place where he could go to, where he could live while under surveillance. A working place where he belonged, where he could use his years of study and knowledge. The jeffersonian would be the perfect place, as everyone was into the idea. If there was only one 'no' from anyone on the team, she couldn't go on.

"Booth, do you think Doctor Saroyan would let me… question Bones' team?" She asked. "Seeing that you are former lovers, I think you might be the person to give me a hint about her reaction to such a request." Booth sighed.

"I would like it if everybody would stop mentioning my past…"

"I know the feeling, but sometimes you just cause it." Katherine muttered.

"I didn't really get that, but to answer your question… It will depend on the subject of your interrogation." Booth sounded so formal.

"Doctor Zachary Addy."

Booth blew out some air. "Sorry kid, I can't help you with that one." He said. He looked around her room, saw the paperwork.

"For your work?" It was still weird for him that a seventeen year old could have such a job, she was almost still a child. Katherine shook her head.

"Those are my mother's papers, I'm trying to find any indication about my father or his whereabouts." She mumbled. "Saying 'USA' won't help, I know that much." She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"You'll find him, we will help you.. in any way we can. Okay?" Katherine nodded fast.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight.." Booth said before closing the door. Katherine didn't knew how much rest she would get this night, she just hoped it was more than the last one.

**So, this was it.. did you like it? Let me know. Something bugging you? Let me know. ;D**

**Reviews are appreciated. ;D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here i am again ;D With a new part...^^ **

**OoOoOoOo**

A few days later, Booth and Brennan seemed to have solved the case. Together with Katherine and Brennans team, they were having a last drink in the higher part of the Jeffersonian. Katherine was leaning down to see how much the Jeffersonian changed when all the people were gone. The isle where Brennan worked was white, although a few days earlier it had been red from blood. She was playing a little with the ID-Badge in her hands; every second it risked falling, but on the last moment, Katherine stopped it, every time.

"Don't fall." Booth muttered when Katherine bowed deep just to snatch her badge.

"Don't worry, I'm not Christine." She replied. Katherine could hear the others speak in hushed voices.

"So, does she get along with Christine? Does Christine get along with her?" Sweets asked. Booth turned at the Psychologist.

"Of course, Christine is crazy about her, it's like she has a big sister. And it happened more than once that Kat prepared Christine when we had to leave early. Nothing for you to concoct theories about." Booth laughed. It was silent for a few moments.

"Then there's just the question why she is so good with little children like Christine." Sweets added.

"She's a girl, Sweets, she probably played with dolls a lot. It's.. natural." Booth said.

"You know, She can hear you. You could ask Her about it instead of muttering behind her back." Kat sighed.

"And Booth, you should know; taking care for children is not natural." She stamped off, wanting noting but some quit moments for herself; She didn't feel good. She knew it was because of everything that she'd been through the last months but still she saw no reason to… go whine about it. She could take care of herself, she always believed it, why not this time?

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Booth asked unsure.

"Running of like that, feeling misunderstood, it's typical for her age." Sweets assured him. Hodgins stood up.

"There is nothing 'typical' about her, Sweets. She is seventeen and –let's face it- she's a genius. Not like Zach, but… somewhere in that direction. She has lost her mother only half a year ago, she never knew her father. How can you …judge her like any other seventeen year old?" He asked loud before he went after Katherine. The next few minutes were.. a bit awkward, until Cam broke the silence.

"Shouldn't that been you, who said that sort of stuff?" She asked Sweets, who sighed. Cam had a point, he should have kept that in mind, so Hodgins was also right.

"Probably." He muttered silently.

"Why did Hodgins react like that?" Booth asked. Angela was silent for an instant.

"Fine, don't you ever dare to mention that I told you this but… Jack has lost his father when he was seventeen. I think he's still not totally over it because he only mentioned it once before, never again." She admitted. With this message, the conversation was almost dead.

"Where's Fisher?" Booth asked when he saw the students untouched glass. No Fisher around.

"Than this one's mine." He laughed. It eased the moment, but there remained some of the tension.

Katherine was walking around the totally empty research centrum, overthinking the past and what she should do with her life. Thinking how she would ever convince a counsel of doctors that Zach was mentally healthy or at least enough to free him or make sure they didn't sent him to prison instead.

"Why would someone ever kill another human being? We can't just decide life and death." She muttered.

"Well, there are many reasons to kill; just pure annoyance can be enough. And well, I think killers do have the feeling they can decide between life and death; they chose always death, otherwise they wouldn't be killers." Katherine heard a voice behind her. She didn't jump up, because she recognised the voice of Collin Fisher. He stood casually behind her.

"Let me guess, it was a silent threat and you're thinking how you will kill me?" she asked, a little smile on her lips.

"No, you wouldn't tell me even if I killed you, just to annoy me. Plus, I help catching killers." Fisher reminded her.

"Just tell me how you knew my name and I will stop asking it." He promised her.

"You know, my mother would have asked by now if I worked for the FBI or CIA or something like that. She saw complots everywhere." Katherine said. Fisher nodded.

"I shove that one away, they wouldn't let someone as young as you work for them."

There was a minutes silence.

"If you really want to know, I saw your picture in Marcus' apartment once, almost a year ago. He told me your name, I recognised you. You two look very much alike, even for brothers." She admitted. Collin sighed.

"I understand now, I'm sorry." He said. Katherine turned to look at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For bringing it up again," he looked questioningly at her. "Or didn't you know yet?" he asked.

"I know your brother died eight months ago. I paid for the transport that brought his.. remains from Europe to America." Katherine told him. They stood there in silence, there thoughts for once on the same place, with Marcus Fisher.

From a little distance, Hodgins looked at the two young people standing there. He had heard their conversation and was lost in thoughts himself. This doubled the number of people who died on Katherine. Losing two people in eight months, with only a few months in between. It reminded him of the death of his parents; first his father and a few months –or rather; weeks- later his mother. It surprised him how much he had in common with Katherine.

He let the two young people there moment alone and went upstairs again. Booth and Brennan looked up.

"Where Katherine?"

"Fisher's with her, I think she just wants to be alone." Angela wasn't the only one who noticed that Jack Hodgins wasn't totally himself when he came back up and made a mental note to ask him about it when they were home.

Later, in the car, Booth couldn't help but ask Katherine if she and Fisher had something together. Katherine smiled and shook her head.

"I couldn't." she said. For a few seconds she sounded thirty years older than she was.

"Because.. You know, we wouldn't mind it if there was…."

"Booth!" Brennan protested. Katherine smiled again when she saw the two of them "discussing" things like "trying to be too much involved" and stuff.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Just so you know; Marcus Fisher is another character I made up, I don't know if Fisher has any siblings, but I don't think so ^^

please let me know what you think about the chapters ;D

or the storyline or the characters... anything


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Back, i'm sorry that it took so long. I had tree weeks examens and now more than a week no internet ;C **

**But here I am with a new chapter ^^ **

"Good morning doctor Addy." Katherine said smiling when Zach walked into her room. She had finally convinced the head of the Asylum that she would be fine if Zach could continue their weekly talks in her office. It would feel a lot more comfortable for the both of them.

"Good morning doctor Meyer." Zach said silently, looking around in her office. The shelves were finally more filled with books; about psychology, about anthropology, about the human mind and brains.. that sort of books. Even Brennans books were there. Zach smiled and pointed at them.

"I've read them all. Well, those of Doctor Brennan, even the new one." He said, sounding proud. Katherine smiled and showed him where he could sit.

"I see you like my office better than the previous room." She started. "Seems logical." She added. Zach shook his head. Katherine held her head inquiringly to one side.

"There are more distractions here; the titles of the books, the files on your desk, birds who fly next to your window…" he started.

"You liked the other room better?"

"No." the answer was short, yet sounded a bit desperate. Zach Addy didn't like the white, cold room at all. He liked the design of Doctor Meyers office; classic yet here and there a modern part like the painting on the left of the window.

"So, tell me, Zach, how do you feel today?" she asked.

"I'm starting to get bored again. I've made all the puzzles.. Sometimes I just wish that I could .. I don't know.. do something useful." He sighed. Somehow Zach changed a bit, he was still very silent and calm and speaking his mind was still difficult, but it was getting better.

"What would you describe as useful?"

"Labelling bones, rebuilding skulls, re-assembling skeletons.. Math exercises at the very least, to occupy my brains." He added. Katherine nodded. Maybe she could ask Hodgins to make some Math exercises for Zach? He was better at difficult formulas than she was.

"So in general; you long to do the work you did before you came here, with the team of Doctor Brennan in the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes." Short answers were … more typical than Katherine liked, short answers were more difficult to judge.

"Zach, I'd like you to tell me what exactly makes that job so … nice that you want to keep doing it." She muttered.

"I like to work with Doctor Brennan, she's nice and friendly and extremely smart. The job is a challenge.. trying to look for details that can tell you what happened to the dead person in front of you." Katherine nodded. The fineness of forensic anthropology was something that had appealed her when she started her studies.

They talked for a while more; about stuff Zach liked, about forensic anthropology, about how Zach felt about the team and Brennan..

At the end of her shift, she bumped into Elisabeth Jones, one of her first colleagues she knew and someone she got very good along with.

"Fancy a drink after work?" the blonde asked smiling. Katherine nodded shortly, _why not_? It meant that Jason could return home earlier, something his girlfriend seemed to like very much. Elisabeth promised that she would bring Katherine home in one piece, and she trusted her .. well, Elisabeth could be counted as a friend. Even though they had more than twenty years in between them.

Elisabeth knew quite places where you could go for coffee after work, so that's where they went.

"Everything okay? You start to look tired. I hope you're not fed up already." Elisabeth said smiling. Katherine shrugged.

"I'm a bad.. sleeper. I've had some difficulty to .. stay asleep, not waking up and stuff.." Katherine admitted.

"Your mother?" Elisabeth had taken the liberty to research a bit and ask Jason some questions about Kat's private life. Katherine didn't even seem surprised that Elisabeth had done it.

"Amongst others, yes, my mother is one of the causes of my sleepless nights." She admitted. Her red hear hung in front of her face, Katherine did an attempt to blow it away. In the end she just stuck it behind her ear.

"So, what about the other reasons?" Elisabeth asked, behaving more and more as the therapist she was.

"Others, Marcus, a… friend. My mother wasn't the only one who died this year." She mumbled silently. Elisabeth took Katherine's hand.

"What is it that keeps bothering you?"

"Guilt." One simple word, but with so many different causes, with so many different things that could have happened or could happen because of it.

"Why?"

Katherine sighed.

"Let's talk about something else, this isn't hardly anything fun.. It's more fun to talk about stuff we like." She hoped for a drastic change of topic.

"You of all people should know you should talk about that. Because it's not healthy to keep it all for yourself. If you wanted to, we could talk about it." Elisabeth Jones offered. Katherine nodded.

"But not now, and not here." She added quickly. Elisabeth nodded. This was the wrong place for a conversation like that. Even more, only ten minutes later Booth and Brennan came in. Later, Katherine heard that the owner of the café was on their list of suspects for a child that had disappeared.

The next morning, around eleven, Katherine Meyer walked into the Jeffersonian, accompanied by her boss, Doctor Simons. Hodgins looked up. Katherine smiled.

"Where can we find doctor Saroyan?" Simons asked shortly.

"Why do you need her?" Hodgins asked the strange visitor. The man just looked back in silence. Eventually he added; "Nothing of your concern. We have an appointment, where can we find her?" Hodgins pointed in the direction of Cam's office.

"Nice friend you have there." Hodgins said smiling.

"Not a friend, my boss. Normally he's kind but.. well, he doesn't like the fact that he had to come out here because of me." She said and ran after her boss before the elder man noticed that Katherine wasn't at his side anymore.

"Doctor Saroyan? I'm doctor Simons, I've heard you already met my colleague, Doctor Meyer." The man started immediately. Camille Saroyan smiled and signed that they could take a seat.

"Yes, I've already met Katherine a few times." She answered.

"You asked to see me, how can I help you?" Camille asked.

"Doctor Meyer has a patient, who has worked here in your research enter. To have a clear understanding of her patient, she would like to … talk with the persons on your team; how good did they know him, did they ever see .. certain acts coming, did they suspect things, how do they see him, before and now. That sort of things. Of course she won't be bothering any of your on-going cases. " The man said. Camille did her best to keep up with the man's rapid manner of speech. In the end, she nodded.

"Of course, no problem. We all were very fond of Zach… you are talking about Zachary Addy, right?" She inquired. Doctor Simons nodded.

"No problem, she can take her time to do all the research she wants to do." Camille smiled friendly.

"Good, I must be going. When you have to run an Asylum, you don't have time to linger around." He said, and left almost immediately.

"Why did you bring mister Big-Guy?" Cam asked Katherine. The young girl shrugged.

"I had to ask his permission to ask you, to do the research here and he said he would come too. I didn't know why, maybe he just wanted to see this from the inside?" she asked smiling.

**Please, review.. it means a lot to me ;D **

**Thanks ^^ **


	20. Chapter 20

Angela was the first to be "questioned" by Katherine. She could use Bones office, because Bones and Booth were out, searching for clues and witnesses for their case.

"Good, miss Montenegro… or do you prefer me calling you miss Hodgins?" Katherine asked, knowing that she was recording everything.

"Angela is just fine." Angela said smiling.

"Well, Angela, how would you describe Doctor Zach Addy?" she asked.

"Zach's a sweetheart. Bit socially awkward but kind to everyone, although he doesn't get that that what he says is the truth, but that the truth can be.. harsh sometimes." She said. Katherine nodded.

"Did you, by any chance, believe that Zachary Addy would be … involved with a Serial Killer and Cannibal, before this was proven to be true?" Katherine asked. Angela made a weird face.

"Of course not, when Zach said that he was helping Gormageddon we could barely believe it. He told us himself, and still we had trouble believing it." She said.

"Gormagon was the name the Jeffersonian gave to the case, right? Just for reference. Good, Angela, you were talking in a plural form. 'We' .. who do you mean by that; you and your husband, the total of the Jeffersonian, .. ?" Angela sighed.

"Well, just .. us. Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Cam…The whole team. We stayed with him in the hospital when he was there because of the explosion, always. The whole time there was someone there for us, because we never see it possible that Zach would do that kind of things." She tried to explain herself. Katherine nodded.

"Do you still believe that Zachary Addy… cannot be held responsible for the things he admitted?"

"Well, he … he doesn't really have a strong character; he's easily mislead and.. well, he's very trusting. He sees the good in people, even if his job is catching Killers. It's not difficult to make him do things." She said. Katherine Meyer raised her eyebrows.

"You have experience with this.. making him do things?"

"Well.. you know how things go.. When you work together.. practical jokes.. no? I mean, we never did .. bad things, just funny things.. let him run to some person to give a message, just.. ordinary things.. Innocent Jokes." She said again. Katherine nodded.

"Just one last question; If Doctor Addy were to return to the Jeffersonian, would you be able to work with him? Would you be able to return to the stadium of being Colleagues, even if he was integrated in an Asylum?" She asked. Angela thought longer about this one.

"Well, if you could guarantee that everything is fine.. if you are sure that these sort of things won't happen again.. why not?" she said eventually.

"Thank you for your time." Katherine stopped the recorder.

"Wauw, sweetie, you really sound serious like .. I don't know, a real doctor.." Angela said smiling. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I am Serious, Ang, and I'm a real doctor/anthropologist/Psychologist- therapist." She said smiling.

"So, who's next?" Angela asked.

"Someone who has time for me." Angela nodded and left the office.

That next person was Camille Saroyan.

"Present; Doctor Camille Saroyan, Head of the Jeffersonian and former Boss of Doctor Zachary Addy. Doctor Katherine Meyer, Psychologist of Doctor Zachary Addy. " Katherine said when she started a new bandje for her interview of Cam.

"Good, doctor Saroyan, can you tell me how would you describe Zachary Addy when you met him?"

"You can say, cam, Katherine."

"This is an official interview to see how people close to Doctor Addy saw him, so I'm Doctor Meyer." Katherine intervened. Cam sighed.

"Al right, I apologize, Doctor Meyer," she said, bowing to the micro. Katherine smiled slightly.

"Euhm Doctor Addy was a brilliant Doctor, although he started as the assistant of his professor, Doctor Brennan. He achieved his Doctorate while he helped here and I hired him afterwards. He was always very friendly and respectful. Timid, he didn't like to .. he didn't mind making new friends, but it was clear to all of us he had some difficulty with it." Cam said. Katherine nodded smiling.

"Would you let Doctor Addy return if that was possible?"

"Like.. if he didn't went to the Asylum?" Camille asked.

"No, I mean on this precise moment. If I might declare Doctor Addy a free man and he came to apply for a job here; would you hire him?" She clarified.

"Oh, ehm. I think I would have to ask the other people on the team first, because they have to work with him as well."

"Would you personally be able to work with him again? Would his past in the Asylum be a problem?"

"He confessed to killing a man; although I have known Doctor Addy as a gentle young man, that does change the situation. But if there was an assurance that there was no chance that he would… that it would happen again, I think we might be … convinced to let him back in." Cam said. She was the first to guess that this might not be a simple question, but a real request from Katherine or even Zach himself to see if the boy could come back.

Katherine kept her "research" close to the team whom Zach worked with. It was no use asking the whole Jeffersonian, people who didn't even work with Zach, who didn't remember him… That would cost too much time.  
Hodgins was the last person to talk to her, he was still in the office while she was buzzy putting her stuff away.

"How is he?" he asked eventually. Katherine looked up.

"Who?"

"Zach,"

"He's bored. He doesn't really have things to do. Right, I said to myself I would ask you.. Would you mind making some.. math exercises that might be .. challenging for Zach?" She asked him. Hodgins smiled and nodded.

"Although he's better at it than I am." Jack Hodgins sighed.

"The boy's a genius; how could this .. happen. Why didn't we saw it coming. I mean, he lived with me. I drove him to work so often, why didn't I see that there was something wrong with him?" Doctor Hodgins sighed and sat down in one of the sofa's.

"You have so much problems with it, because you didn't see it coming. It's not your fault, Zach is brilliant, but very easily mislead. It doesn't require much to convince him, even though he might be stubborn as you set he is. There wasn't anything wrong, Zach was very closed, and even though he was your friend, he believed that it was some sort of.. mission that he had to do alone." She said, knowing that in fact, she shouldn't be talking about this with Hodgins.

"Did he say that?" the man with the curly brown hairs looked up. Katherine shook her head.

"That's how I think he saw it. He was deceived by the one who called himself "the master". An impressive name, it requires respect and such.. That's why a man like that, makes people call him like that. Because it makes people feel small and slave-like to a greater creature." It was common within sects where the guru called himself master to earn respect, nothing new, yet every time people fell for it.

"Can I visit him? I mean, I constantly say I will but in the end I .. postpone it." Hodgins said sighing.

"Of course, you want me to make an appointment, so that you will have to go?" The man nodded. Katherine knew that Zach would like it, visits from his friends could always help.

"Two weeks, so you have time to make some exercises to give him. Don't tell him I asked you." She warned Hodgins smiling.

"So, and you. Have you found anything in .. your mothers papers?" he asked. Katherine shook her head.

"But I found old Diaries, maybe even from the time that she came to America." She added with a little smiled.

"It's good. I hope he's a man, that he takes his responsibility. He's a real ass for not taking care of you when he should." Hodgins said.

"it's not his fault, my mother never told him; He doesn't even know. They didn't have any contact anymore, I think." Katherine explained.


	21. Chapter 21

**I Know it took a while before I posted a new Chapter, but here I am ^^ **

"Doctor Addy, come in." Katherine said smiling when she saw Zach standing uncertainly on her doorstep. Well, he knocked on the door of her office. Zach was still living in the Asylum.

He sat down and waited for Katherine to start the conversation, like he always did. She sat opposite him, like she always did when he came to talk to her.

"How are you doing? Still bored?" She asked him, never a good thing, bored patients.

"They bought new puzzles." He sated calmly, still not looking up. He almost didn't dare to look to her face, let alone her eyes. Katherine nodded.

"I asked for new… materials." She answered calm. He looked up for a second, thanked her and looked down again, hoping she didn't see the little blush on his cheeks. His hands lay on his lap.

"Would you mind.. taking of your gloves?" she asked silently. Zach's forehead wrinkled but in the end, he did what she asked and took of the gloves that protected his damaged hands.

He liked the kind way she smiled at him, it was a grateful smile. A sincere, happy smile.

Her hands –clearly those of a medical doctor- held his hands softly to take a look at the damage.

"You knew it would be dangerous, why did you use the explosion as a diversion? There were other ways, in which your hands might have been spared." She said; Zach knew what she was talking about. Other things that might have set off the Alarm state. An Experiment on a plastic doll would have done the trick just fine, but this would work better.

"I had calculated the explosion, I knew the force it would have used, but I got in an argument with my friend. He was there too, and he wanted to add ingredient. It would have blown up in his hands, I didn't want that. I failed to see that the explosion would be worse when I waited too long." Zach explained. He was concentrating on his breath, like he learned in one of the sessions. How to stay calm. He liked the way how Doctor Meyer, _Katherine_, gently held his hands.

"In your honest opinion as a Doctor, do you think you could still do the work you did before?" she asked him, while still looking at his hands. Every now and then she looked up, in which case he looked away.

"There would be need of .. prosthetics, to ensure that my grip is good. The Skin is heavily damaged, so that should probably be replaced, but I think the most of the muscles underneath are intact." He told her truthfully.

She let go of his hands and took her clipboard to make some notes. If Zach really wanted to, he could probably know what she was writing when he looked at the small movements of her hand, but he didn't try. Maybe he didn't want to know what she wrote about him.

"Did it ever cross your mind to ask for an operation like that, even while in the Asylum?" She asked him. He shook his head, she scribbled something down.

"It has no purpose here." He added silently. More scribbles. Katherine changed the subject.

"You told me that you didn't want your Friend –Hodgins, wasn't it?- to get hurt, why was it so important?" She asked.

"He's my friend." It was the only explanation that came to his mind. Hodgins was his friend and he didn't want his friend to be hurt.

"He's always been kind to me. You don't want your friends to be hurt, right?" he asked in return. Katherine had to agree. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt, but if she could save herself… It was only human to safe yourself before others, just as it was human to protect those who are weaker than yourself. Being human could be defined in more than one way.

"Would you mind having visitors?" She asked Zach silently. Zach frowned.

"There has been a request for a visit." Katherine told him.

"Who?" he asked, afraid that his family would come to see him in his "prison".

"Doctor Jack Hodgins." Zach smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll make an appointment for you, he asked for a date within two weeks." She said smiling, giving Hodgins time so that he could make a few mathematical Exercises for Zach.

Zachs face lit up because of the news in the way Katherine had hoped for. He really wanted to see his friends again, even more than he wanted to see his family members. Katherine thought about that. No, he wanted to see his family but he didn't want them to see him in these circumstances.

Katherine's phone went off. Bones seemed to be under a lot of stress. The only thing Katherine could understand was that they were in the middle of an intervention; a murder that had found a new victim that they could save on the very moment.

The only thing Katherine had to do was pick up Christine and bring her to Angela, who was already notified that she would be babysitting Mini-Bones.

"Sure, I'll pick her up. You two have fun." She said with a little smile. Katherine sounded like a babysit for parents who went on a date.

Although, Katherine put her phone down before Bones could tell her that what they were about to do, was not 'fun' and that they wouldn't be alone.

Jason said it was no problem, but still, Katherine couldn't shake off the feeling that she was using her personal assistant to much. The man had to drive her around; house, work, Jeffersonian, when she went to see her new Collegue/ friend Elisabeth Jones… Now he even had to bring her to the crèche.

Few people looked up when Katherine walked into the research centre with a little girl on her arm; she was seen often with Booth and Brennan and they brought Christine to work as well. Katherine could only hope that no one would start gossiping about the fact that she was seen walking around with a child. She was young, but these days mothers could be a lot younger that she was. Katherine's own mother was about eighteen when Katherine was born. And Katherine had had her fair share of teenage mums, looking for counselling and stuff.

She shook her head and started looking for Angela who didn't seem to be in her office.

"Hey, Cam, Did you see Ang? She promised Brennan to babysit Christine so…." Katherine muttered with baby-girl on her arm. Cam smiled and shook her head.

"You know, you really look … calm, with Christine." Cam mentioned. One of Katherine's eyebrows went up.

"Holding a toddler isn't that dangerous."

"Yes, I know. But I have a daughter who is only a few years older than you are and she … might not look as confident and relaxed as you do, when she would be walking around with a baby." Camille tried to point out. Katherine didn't comment at first.

"Well, sometimes confidence can be faked." She admitted before leaving the office. Cam didn't look up, although she had noticed that Katherine was really sure about this. Katherine knew how to handle kids, even if she said that she wasn't confident. Camille shrugged it off, it didn't really mean anything. She was already used to Christine around her.

Only a few minutes later Katherine almost literally bumped into Angela who seemed to be trying to make Michael Vincent walk. Hodgins was smiling from afar. Laughing slightly when his son didn't want to try anymore and just sat down.

**Please review, it makes me very happy ^^**

**Maybe a small question for people who are used to posting here; if the days (in the Doc Manager) in "life" are gone, do the chapters in the story stay, or do I have to make sure that the days don't run out? (I know, I'm stupid, but I'd like to be sure ;D) **

**Thanks, cookies ^-^**


End file.
